Your Savior from Slytherin, Daniella Greengrass
by McSlick
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION! SEE LATEST CHAPTER FOR DETAILS!
1. Chapter 1

Daniella Greengrass had something missing from her life. She had finally successfully become a member of the Hogwarts staff, something respected by wizards everywhere. It had taken nights and days of studies and ultimately proving her worth on the subject, Ancient Runes. Her family had been so proud of her! She had gone to her brother's home, something that was normal not a pleasant experience with the exception of seeing her God daughter/niece, Daphne. Being Daniella, she had never once contradicted her brother in anyway, as her older brother would certainly dismiss her contradictions as most older brothers did, and more importantly, it simply was not done, being rude to the head of your family's home. That said, she had seriously considered kidnapping her niece at one point and ever since that thought until the fall of the dark lord.

Daniella could remember the conversation clearly. Her brother, William, had been conversing those days with people whom Daniella thought disgraceful to all Purebloods alike. The dark lord was gaining more and more support and her brother had seen this happening and was willing to even sell his daughter to achieve new heights socially, something not completely unheard of but nonetheless barbaric.

"_So, Lucius, if I can arrange the future marriage of our young heiress, my daughter, Daphne, to your young heir, Draco, then you can promise me that when the Dark Lord rises that the ancient and noble house of Greengrass will be recognized accordingly, and a merge will be placed?"_

"_It is just a proposal, Fredrik. From what I have heard of late, I had thought that you might take a great interest to this particular arrangement…"_

_Fredrik had nodded and looked to his wife and sister sitting with them at the table, and began smiling at the two noble blondes across from him. "We will have to discuss this proposal and I will tell you at a later date whether the houses will merge or not in the future."_

_Lucius had stood with his wife. He shook Fredrik's hand and left in confidence. _

She shuddered just thinking about it. What the Malfoy's had done over the years had been completely disgraceful and no matter how highly her brother talked of them, she would always think differently. Daniella sighed. Daphne had become part of her over the years. That she could end up with such a fate sickened her. Once the Dark Lord had fallen, to the hands of a little boy no less, Daniella couldn't help but let a sigh of relief. She had taken Daphne with her to her home while Fredrik's home had been searched vigorously. Daphne, thank Merlin, was not binded to the Malfoys in anyway, but that did not mean that it would not happen in the future. Those few days with Daphne she had thought of what the little boy would end up as. The boy-who-lived, Harry Potter.

Daniella had been just one year out of Hogwarts when the boy-who-lived had not died. No one had heard of him as he seemingly disappeared after his great victory. This annoyed the public to no end, but stories and rumors were still being spread, even five years after the incident.

There was a reason why Daniella had been thinking of this. It was a simple reason, really. Her profound ability with legilimency gained her access to much more information than she had expected. She did not purposefully done it, like most times that it happened, but it was simply one of her traits that she tried to hold back for the sake of other's privacy.

When she had been accepted into the Hogwarts staff yesterday, there was a small party for her celebrated in the great hall upon her entrance. She had the luck to be seated next to one of her favorite professors, Professor McGonagall. There had been much wine served that night, and a question of whether she was looking forward to teacher her God daughter was brought up. Upon further discussion of her God daughter, who, again, she was immensely proud of, came the discussion of Harry Potter who was also going to be attending that year.

Minerva (as Daniella had begun calling her shortly after joining the staff), had privately let it slip that she had being upset by the way his life might have turned out. Of course, she had much wine and didn't even realize her mistake, but Daniella couldn't stop herself from looking into the memory of the respected witch. She had quickly, and silently, agreed with her that she had not wanted to live with those dreadful muggles. She did not want to appear overly interested in the subject, as a true Slytherin never shows a hint of what they could be thinking. Apparently, the poor boy was just left there, not even checked up on since then.

'How could Dumbledore just do that?' She was still sitting in her classroom, finishing the touches on what would be covered in her seventh years' year. 'From what Minerva said, the poor thing has not even been checked up on… No one would notice if I just checked up on the boy tonight.'

It was around the time when she would be going home normally, an agreement between her and the headmaster that she would have sleeping quarters at the school, but she would normally be sleeping at her home as to ensure that nothing bad was happening to her god daughter. Before she was hired at the school she was working on a project that required her to report once a day to an office, if only briefly. Ultimately, Daniella had gotten the teaching position because of this job, so Dumbledore was not hard to convince to place a floo network in her room. Although all of the work could be done at home, the inconvenience of all of the wards in Hogwarts would have made it much more difficult to do both jobs if she had not had the floo in her private room.

Once she was in her home, she recalled the street which Minerva had been, five years prior. She would not lie and say that she wasn't excited, but she could not admit it to herself either. Once she was on the street, she moved until she saw it. Number Four.

All of the houses were the same, but she could hear the muffled yells coming from this one. It wasn't late, only around three or four. She placed a dissillusionment charm on herself, something she had become increasingly good at over the years at Hogwarts, learning blackmail information that would ensure no one would ever bother her. Unlike many of the wizards she had to deal with growing up, she was one of the few who weren't greatly remembered or even well known, a fact that she was proud of through the years. She believed in the wise saying to speak soft words but carry a big stick. There was a reason why the infamous Marauders had never messed with her specifically after their first attempt.

She remembered briefly the time when she was a second year, walking along to dinner when they had snuck up on her. Of course, with her uncanny ability with 'hearing' people, she was able to sense what they were going to do, and preform the spell on _them_ before running up to them and promptly kicking two of them "there", breaking one's nose, and having the last one begging for mercy. They swore that they would never do anything to her and ran off, very afraid.

Another time, someone of her own house, an older slytherin had tried to sneak up on her, but for much racier reasons. She dodged his stunner, but he was close enough to try to grab her, which he did, but when he attempted to harm her, she used the move which she was not so naive to ignore from the muggle world, her fighting skill. No one had heard of the experience except for her one fried at the time, Andria Parkinson, who she had warned about the boy trying to attack her, although she claimed that she just used accidental magic, not 'muggle methods'.

As she gracefully moved closer to the back of the home, the voices became louder. She looked through the curtains of the back window and saw a little boy, undoubtedly a Potter, cowering from a purple faced man holding a paper up, screaming.

"YOU THINK YOUR SPECIAL, FREAK?" He screamed. The boy whimpered something that Daniella couldn't hear. "DON'T YOU TALK BACK!" He punched the little six year old in the stomach. Daniella gasped in horror as the boy fell to the floor. "YOU CHEATED, BOY!" He kicked him. "YOU THOUGHT THAT YOU COULD BE BETTER THAN DUDLEY, DID YOU?" Another kick. Daniella felt the rage boil over in her blood. She grabbed her wand. "WELL, YOUR NOT SPECIAL, YOUR JUST A FREAK! JUST LIKE YOUR BLOODY PARENTS! THE WHOLE LOT OF YOU ARE FREAKS!" He grabbed the little boy by the scruff and flung him across the room. "CUPBOARD, NOW! AND NO FOOD UNTIL WE SEE FIT THAT YOU'VE LEARNED THAT CHEATING AND STEALING IS NOT TOLERATED IN THIS HOUSE, BOY!" He kicked the boy, hard in the ribs and picked him up as they boy was crying in pain from movement, and threw him into the little cupboard beneath the stairs.

Before Daniella could think properly about what she was doing, she kicked open the door. "What the bloody hell are you doing?" the purple faced man said.

"How dare you treat him like that, _Dursley_," she spat his name. "Give the boy to me now, and you'll never have to worry about _him or _his _kind_ again." She could feel the anger trying to escape her, but she held it in for fear that Dumbledore would be alerted if she did anything drastic.

"You mean that bloody waste of air?" he said. He went into the cupboard and took out Harry, bloodied and bruised, obviously crying. Daniella's heart went out to him.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" She stunned the man and quickly levitated Harry to her and put him on the table. She walked over to the man, looking around. No one else was around. She enervated him. Before he could say or do anything, she obliviated him. "The boy left to go to the park and hadn't come back," she said before going over to the little boy. "I know your probably hurting very bad right now, but if you come with me I promise to heal you right away and you won't have to stay here any longer." It didn't matter right now if this was even Harry Potter or not. This instant he was just a boy, damaged and young who desperately needed her help, help that no one else was providing.

He looked scared up at her, but the promise of not coming back was too great and he accepted. She gently took him into his arms, a response that felt right as her maternal instincts kicked in, and ran out the door, disillusioning them both. Her could hear him whimpering and taking obviously painful breathes. It was slowly breaking her heart. Once they were back where she had apperated to, she disapperated into her home.

She gently placed the little green eyed, raven haired boy onto the couch and lay him there. "I'm Daniella, hun. Do you have a name?" She asked, trying to get him to stop crying.

"Y-Yes… It's Harry… Harry Potter." He was trying not to cry now. He looked at the woman. He couldn't really see that well, but he noticed that she was very young. "Where am I?" He asked her.

"Shh, I'll tell you everything once I heal some of these wounds, hun. Would you please take off your shirt?" He nodded, and, embarrassed, took off his shirt.

Daniella was trying to be strong for the young boy in front of her but she couldn't help the gasp that came when he painfully removed his shirt. There were bruises covering his emaciated form. With shaky hands she healed some of the cuts and buises on him. "This part is going to hurt." He nodded and she muttered the incantation to correctly place his bones. He gasped in pain and she ran to her cabinet to get some pain potion. She grabbed some skele-grow while she was there and gave them both to him. "Does anything else hurt?"

Harry made a face after drinking the potions. "I've had a problem with my left leg, I think it's broken… Ms. Daniella…"

She gently moved his pant leg up and he gasped in pain. His leg was clearly broken. She could see the bone cracked in half. After fixing the bone she gently pulled down the pant leg. "Alright Harry, how do you feel? Is the potion working?"

"It… It doesn't hurt anymore…?"

"Okay, that's good. Now for your question, Harry. As I told you, I'm Daniella. Daniella Greengrass. You are in my private home right now." He looked hesitant and she could tell he was trying to restrain himself. "It's okay," she gently rubbed his hand. "You can ask me questions."

"How did we get here?"

"That is a good question. We apperated here using magic."

"M-Magic?" He was wide eyed now.

"What do you mean? You've never heard of magic?" She was staring at him, bewildered.

"I've heard of it, I just thought it was fake… whenever I said it I would get in trouble."

"Harry, your a wizard." He looked at her incredulously. "Harry, do you even know who you are? Who your parents are?"

He looked at the floor, for some reason ashamed. "Well… well, I know they died in a car crash, but… I don't know… don't know their _names_ or anything like that…"

"WHAT?" He jumped. "Harry, your the boy-who-lived. The only boy who has ever survived the killing curse. Your parents, Lily and James Potter, they were both wizards who went to Hogwarts, just like I did. They were killed by the Dark Lord who you defeated when he tried killing you! Are you telling me that they _lied_ to you about that?!"

Harry's head was spinning. "Well… Well, no. I didn't know any of that. Are you sure that I'm a wizard?"

Daniella figured the only way to prove this was to show him. "Okay, see that table?" He looked at the table and it became a pig. "WOAH!" She smiled at him. "That's what many people say when they first say that." She looked at him closer. "Are you alright, Harry? Do you want something to eat?"

Harry seemed like he didn't want to answer but muttered to her. "Yes, I'm a little hungry…" She smiled gently at him and brushed the hair out of his face. This boy had obviously only been showed compassion for when his parents were still alive. 'The boy-who-lived, the one who saved myself and the only one whom I truly love, he has been neglected all of these years. No more though. I _will_ care for him now.' "What would you like to eat, Harry?"

Harry felt like he was in a dream. Daniella's hand was still brushing his hair gently out of his face and behind his ears. "I really don't mind, Ms. Daniella." He couldn't help but lean into her touch, savoring it before it all disappeared.

She smiled at him and stood up. She cupped his cheek in her hand and kissed him on the head. "Why don't you try to sleep and I'll make some dinner."

Harry decided to do just that.

.

.

.

Daniella studied Harry before she woke him up. He seemed slightly troubled, even while sleeping. She placed the nutrient potion supplement next to the pumpkin juice and macaroni and cheese that she prepared. It was one of her secret favorites and she had never hear of a muggle child who hadn't liked it. She crouched down next to him and gently rubbed his arm up and down. "Harry?" she called.

Harry slowly stirred then flinched away, startled. "W- Oh." He took on a sheepish look. "Hello Daniella." He rubbed his eyes and looked at the food, squinting. "Is that dinner? It smells really good!"

Daniella chuckled. "Yes, this is dinner, Harry. Why are you squinting?" She helped him sit up on the couch.

Harry looked at her and the food, his stomach rumbling. It smelled cheesy! He loved cheese. "Oh, Dudley smashed my glasses today at school." He shrugged. "They didn't do much good anyway. I'd rather not see than have those terrible headaches."

Daniella took the food and gave it to him, sitting next to him on the couch with her own plate. "Okay, we'll go get you another pair tomorrow sometime." She smiled as Harry's expression changed after a bite of the food.

"This is AWSOME!" He said, shoving another forkful of macaroni in his mouth.

Daniella laughed. "Well, I'm glad you like it."

They ate quickly in silence until he was finished. "What is this?" he asked, gesturing to the cup.

"Oh, that's pumpkin juice. It's a drink in the wizard world. I think you'll enjoy it. Just drink up that nutrition potion first. It doesn't look like you have been getting all of your veggies lately…?" Inside she was seething, just thinking about the poor boy being tortured like that while the entire wizarding community would do anything to meet him. Disgusting. Well, she had him not, so he wouldn't have to worry about that anymore. The bloody muggles would get what they had coming to them later in life, no doubt.

"Well, no… I've been in trouble lately, so, only have had a few meals a week…" It took very strong Occumulancy shields to not show how much rage she had at this point. She took a deep breathe in and let it go, slowly.

"Harry, I'm not going to let that happen. If you promise to stay with me, and to stay out of trouble, that's all I ask, then I'll give you three meals a day and never mistreat you. I promise." She took Harry's hand and patted it, then stood up and took the plates to the kitchen and charmed them clean.

When she got back in she found Harry looking around the room. "Harry, it isn't too late yet, would you like to go out and get some things? Or are you still not feeling too well?"

"I'll go out with you. I would love to go out!" He stood up then winced. "My leg hurts a little though…"

"Oh, that's alright. _Furula,"_ she said pointing her wand at his leg. suddenly it was in a brace. With the next wave of her wand there were two crutches. "How's that, Harry?"

He just smiled. "This is great, Ms. Daniella! How… How long will I be… er… staying here?"

"Forever, Harry. Or at least until you want to leave, that is." She smiled at him when he looked at her surprised. "You're a nice kid. I wouldn't mind some company…"

Harry was grinning at her, cheeks reddened from praise. "Thanks! I don't need the bandages though, but maybe I'll use the crutches until it doesn't hurt so much."

Daniella nodded and with another swish of the wand the bandages were gone. "Well, lets get going, Harry. The sooner we finish our shopping, the quicker we can get back here and get a good night's sleep."

With that, the unusual duo made their way through London, stopping here and there to pick up clothes, shoes, glasses, a lot of books which were mostly about history as Harry expressed a great interest in the topic. Daniella found herself having the best time of her life with the little raven haired charmer.

When they got home, Harry was completely exhausted. He sat on the couch and fell asleep before even showering. Daniella saw this and did a quick cleaning charm on his clothes, then transfigured them into more comfortable nightwear. Scooping him up in her arms, she couldn't help but sigh in content when he unconsciously wrapped his arms around her. She just stayed like that for a few minutes, holding him in her arms. This is what she had wanted all of her life. What she needed. She had no memory of her parents ever hugging her in anyway, only giving her words of praise which would only go so far in one's life. No, she would be better than them, simply because she needed this just as much as he did. The one man she loved had been lost to the war with the dark lord, and no one could change that. Her brother and sister in law were similar to her parents; never hugging Daphne, seldom telling her they loved her. In front of anyone, Daniella would act just like them, the way she was raised to act. But, whenever she could sneak Daphne away to her home, she would braid her hair and give her hugs and tickle her. She wished that Daphne could have more of that in her life, but she would do the best she could to provide the love that she felt her own parents had missed out on.

She pulled the covers on the guest bed open, then gently placed Harry beneath them. A ghost smile graced his lips as he snuggled into the covers. Daniella brushed the hair out of his face and traced the scar. 'I wish he did not have to bear the mark of such an injustice…' She gentle lowered herself to the sleeping boy and laid a kiss on his head. 'But I will love him all the same.'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, thanks for all of the reviews! I'm really excited about this next chapter. It may be a little scratchy in some area, but that is only because I don't have a beta yet. Sorry! Anyway, it's about 8k long, so I expect a bunch of reviews at the end. Also, for Gryffindor Isle, if you want a picture of what it looks like, I (dreadfully poorly) drew one and will have it posted on my profile. Review please!**

* * *

Chapter Two

Harry woke up from quite possibly the best night of sleep that he had ever had. He thought back to the day before. It started out as a normal nightmare of a day for him, but then it ended like a fairy tale. He still didn't understand all that stuff that Daniella had told him about him killing a Dark Lord, and he really didn't understand anything that she had said about 'magic'.

'Oh well,' he thought, 'I honestly don't care if she was just pulling my leg or not, as long as I get to stay here with her.' He got out of the bed he had slept in and realized why he had slept so well.

The bed was huge. The sheets were flannel, toasty and warm. He looked at the clothes he was wearing and didn't recognize them. They were all white and only white. He didn't remember buying anything like them the day before. He walked over to the door and stopped. He pulled up his pant leg and realized that his leg was completely fine now! 'That had to have been magic then.' He decided.

Daniella had been sleeping in her bed. It was a Saturday so she didn't mind sleeping a little bit later than usual. She went over her thoughts from the previous day. 'Oh shit! Harry!' With that she jumped out of her bed and ran downstairs, hoping he had not woken up already and gotten scared and run off. She didn't think that that was what he would do, but he was only six and somewhere he had never been before. To her complete surprise though, the little boy was at the stove making what looked to be an omelet. She took a deep breathe in and smelt coffee. 'This kid really was sent from heaven…'. "You child, are my gift from God," she said, gently pulling his messy head back and giving him a kiss on his forehead. She didn't notice Harry's expression of awe and love as she took one of the mugs of coffee and adding some sugar and creme to it. "So what are you making?"

"Some omelets. You made dinner last night, so I thought that I would make the breakfast." He flipped the omelet onto the dish like a pro and brought it over to the table. Then he took his own dish and set it, grabbing his glass of orange juice and a couple of forks. "I usually make breakfast… there… but I made my best one for you. Omelets are my favorite."

She smiled at him. 'He's so cute!' She took a bite of the omelet and dropped her fork. Harry looked at her concerned. "Oh my… MERLIN! Harry! These are great!" He smiled sheepishly and ducked his head. She eagerly took another bite full of the omelet. She really had never had such a good breakfast before. It's like it was magical, and for some reason, to her, it was. This was the first breakfast that another person had actually prepared for her. It was too early in the morning for her to care about her reputation of being the ice queen, and besides, she didn't want to have that reputation in her home with Harry, so she let the tears build in her eyes for a moment, soaking up the joyous feeling. She chewed on the omelet and looked at him again, clearing her throat. "I hope your planning on doing this every morning, mister, because a girl can get used to waking up to this."

He smiled cheekily at her. "I'll do anything you want, Dani."

They chuckled at her new pet name. "Okay, Harry. So, are you feeling better today?" He nodded. "Does anything hurt at all?" He shook his head. "Great! What do you want to do today then? Would you like to see the wizarding world…?"

Harry blinked in surprise, then his entire face lit up. "Yeah!"

She laughed again. "Alright, well you can't exactly go like that… sorry," she said when he gave her a questioning look, "it's not you, well, it is. It's just because people will freak out if they saw you walking down the streets. But it won't be hard to change your appearance…" she took out her wand and flicked it at his hair making it a sandy blonde color, covering his scar perfectly. "I doubt anyone would recognize you now."

"Okay. So can you go over some of the stuff that I'm going to have to know when I'm there…?" For the next hour, Dani and Harry sat and talked about many things magical, where they would be stopping, what they would be getting, and how to interact with others. "Now Harry, the most important thing that I need you to do is pretend that you are a family friend of mine and that I am watching you as a favor. Your name will be… James." Harry smiled fondly at the name.

"Alright, let me get changed and then we can go?"

"Sure."

Harry and Dani made their way through the wizarding world with out any problems. Harry noticed that Dani was not showing any emotion the entire time and tried to take her lead. Even when she saw someone she new she still looked… cold. It was hard for Harry, but he was catching on quickly. He was rather good at feigning indifference so it wasn't nearly as bad as it would have been for any other six year old.

Their first stop was at Gringotts. Dani had asked for a private room in which she and Harry would have complete confidentiality between a banker. Harry had been extremely polite and impressed the goblins to no end. The fact that a small boy had bowed and shook the hand of every goblin he was introduced to would have a lasting effect in the community of goblins.

"Sit," the goblin spoke from behind his desk, banishing his documents into a filing cabinet before turning to see who had arrived. It was a little boy who did not sit as he was asked first, but rather walked around the desk and stuck out his hand.

"Hello, Mr. Bognok. My name is Harry Potter, how are you?" He asked as the goblin, stunned, shook his hand and watched the boy-who-lived give a slight bow in front of him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter-"

The little boy waved his hand. "Please call me Harry."

Bognok just nodded, being unable to do anything else. "Alright then. What is it that I can do for you…" he looked at the young lady who was sitting as the boy sat in the chair next to her.

"Greengrass, Daniella Gabriella Greengrass." The goblin nodded. "We would like to see if Harry here has an account or not… do to recent developments in his personal life, Harry has moved and is now in need of a few supplies such as books and clothes. I will be able to provide for anything he needs, but Harry insisted that he pay for the things he wanted."

Bognok removed a piece of parchment from his desk and an old knife that lay beside it. "Very well then, Ms. Greengrass. Am I right in guessing that you do not want anyone who has asked to be notified to the use of the account, be notified?" The young girl thought for a minute before nodding again. "And I will need to make a new key for Mr.- for Harry seeing as neither of you know if he has an account, which I assure you, the ancient and noble house of Potter does. In fact, they have more than one, but if I am going to say anymore than I will need the verification that you are indeed Harry Potter. A few drops of blood will do the job, the cut will heal on its own before you touch anything else."

"Alright…" Harry said, nervous about having his finger sliced with a knife.

"Also, I will need you to state that you are okay with Ms. Greengrass knowing personal information on your vault."

"That's fine."

A few seconds later, Harry's blood was writing all over the paper that it had been spilled on and his cut was healing. The parchment read:

Mr. Harry James Potter

Parents: James & Lily Potter

Last Heir of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Potter, and Evans

Vaults:

Harry Potter tuition, Potter, Smith, White, Gryffindor, Evans, DeMora, LaBouragie, and Vault 8.

Properties:

Homes: Godric's Hollow (1), Montrino's Cove (1), Trianly's Village (4), Isolate locations in Germany (2), France, Italy (3)

Apartments: London (4), Manchester (2), New York City (1)

Land: Egypt, France, Scotland, Netherlands (2), and Italy (10)

Hotels: Paris, Holland, Rome

Estates: Potter Estate, Gryffindor Estate, Ravenclaw Estate, DeMora Estate, LaBouragie Estate

Islands: Gryffindor Isle

Harry James Potter is the head of the ancient and noble house of Potter, which has merged it's own name with the houses of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Evans. His vaults are only to be accessed if he is accompanied by an of-age wizard or witch until he is of the age of fifteen. It is also to be noted that the Ministry of Magic has granted Harry James Potter 5 million galleons in accordance to effectively destroying the Dark Lord known as Lord Voldemort.

Bognok was stunned. It had been a fact that the Potters had not had their blood parchment checked since… well they were never recorded to have ever had their blood checked for a new key. "Mr. Potter. I have confidence when I say that you are the richest man in Europe, or if not that, then you are one of the richest men in Europe."

Harry and Daniella sat there. They just stared at the goblin. "Um, excuse me, Mr. Bognok, are you just kidding?" Harry asked him.

The goblin shook his head. "No, I am quite serious right now, Harry. It appears that your family has not done a blood parchment check in, what looks to be a very long time if ever." He handed the document to Harry who's hands were shaking.

Daniella was completely composed throughout the meeting. It was no surprise that Harry Potter, THE Harry Potter, was the richest man in Europe. In fact, it made sense. Complete and utter sense. The fact that he was only six, well that might cause a problem, but otherwise she was rather comfortable and if anything it would only make things with Harry easier over the years. The goblins would hold Harry to THE highest regard in every way, especially from the way he had acted upon meeting them. She had never seen a wizard act like that toward a goblin. Then again, no one had ever survived the killing curse, so if there was going to be someone who did something like that, why wouldn't they just change all understood ways of magic around.

"D-Dan-Daniella?" he breathed out. She looked over at the parchment, accepting it from the child. 'Well,' she thought, 'if he marries a Hufflepuff then he'll be set.'

"This is very impressive. Would you like to visit some of your vaults today, Harry?" she asked him.

"Y-yeah. I mean, Yes. Yes, I think I would… I would like to see all of them, if only briefly today." He looked over at Bognok. "Would that be alright, Mr. Bognok?"

"Yes, yes." The goblin said, now anxious to see the vaults for himself. "Most of the vaults were near each other in any case. Though I must admit that it will take a while for us to go to each and every one." The two followed him, Harry clutching Daniella's hand, trying to be as cool and collected as she was.

"Do I really own an Island?" he asked as they boarded the boat.

Bognok started to row. "Yes indeed, Harry, and Gryffindor's no less!"

"Who's Gryffindor?" Dead silence.

Bognok had even momentarily stopped rowing the boat.

Daniella had shown a shocked expression.

Harry soon stopped breathing. Of course, he started to breath again, just when Daniella regained her composure and Bognok slowly began rowing the boat again.

She cleared her throat. "Gryffindor, Harry, was one of the founding fathers of Hogwarts." Harry's ears went red. He remembered that she had told him Hogwarts was a school for witches and wizards and apparently the best in the world, too. "Don't be embarrassed." He looked up and steeled his expression, making it slightly more like hers. "Better. Now, Gryffindor was one of four founders. Ravenclaw was another, which you are also related to. Slytherin was the third, one that I have no clue how you are Heir to Slytherin… but it is the best house to be in. I mean, I was in Slytherin." They each smiled at each other before she continued. "Hufflepuff was the last. When you go to Hogwarts you get sorted into one of the four houses. Generally Slytherin is powerful, Gryffindor is brave, Hufflepuff is loyal, and Ravenclaw is smart. There have always been exceptions to the rule which is why I said generally. It will be interesting to watch you develop your magic, Harry, as you will no doubt be powerful and talented just based on your connection to ¾ of the Hogwarts founders."

Harry was going through everything in his head. Suddenly they went through a waterfall and passed a dragon. Bognok was concentrating very hard now, and both Daniella and Harry noticed. Neither of them began talking until they finally stopped, roughly fifteen minutes later, in front of the second vault. "This, Mr. Potter, is the Gryffindor vault. It has neither been opened nor used since the early 1400's, since it can only be opened by the heir and problems always arise if it is a large family and many want to be the heir. I am not permitted inside, and neither is Ms. Greengrass until you magically sign her in on the parchment inside the vault. To get inside the vault, you must run your hand up and town the shield on the wall. If you are not the heir to Gryffindor, then you will die upon your hand touching the shield."

Harry walked toward the wall. He could feel Daniella watching him intently. He slowly placed his hand on the shield and waited to die. When he didn't, he moved it down and watched the shield glow and melt away, the rock being replaced as a doorway.

Harry turned, excited and smiled at the two behind him. "I'll be right back!" he ran into the room and within a few feet found the parchment that Bognok had been talking about. He noticed that his name was on the top and that it was the only name there. He wrote 'Daniella Greengrass' in his messy, six year old handwriting. The parchment glowed red then fell back to the table. "I think you can come in now."

Daniella slowly walked in. It was petrifying when Harry walked in, she was already so attached to him. Once she was in the room she gasped. It was extravagant. There were portraits, books upon books, towers and towers of gold. "Do you want to take anything from here, Harry?" She looked over to the corner where he was standing next to a large trunk. There were several, no, tens of trunks in the room. Possibly close to one hundred. "Dani, do you think it would be alright if I could take these things to one of the new places I have? On the sheet it even said that I owned an Island, so I'm sure there's space for them."

Dani smiled at Harry. "I think that is quite possibly a very good idea, Harry. I haven't gotten around to telling you yet, but during the school year I work in Hogwarts as the Ancient Runes teacher. Well, now I do. I haven't thought about what we were going to do while I was at school… but I suppose if you can prove to me you are responsible enough, then I will allow you to stay at one of your home, estates, or even your island, as long as I am the only one who knows about it and am the one to take you there and back." She sighed. This was an awful lot of responsibility for a six year old. She didn't know if she was doing the right thing, but he would be awfully safe if he were at the island…

"I promise! I promise, I promise, I promise!! I'll be really good, and study, and help you even!" She smiled gently at him, touched.

Harry was practically jumping up and down at the thought of what she had mentioned. "We'll see, Harry." He looked disappointed and she bent down and gave him a hug. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

Harry was shocked by the openness of her affection towards him. Once he realized that she was hugging him, he threw his arms around her. This was his first, actual hug. She must have known somehow that it was his first hug because she just held on tight to him while he tried to snuggle into her. Harry had no idea why, but he felt so protected in her arms that he never wanted to move, ever again.

Daniella hugged Harry and held him close to her. She wished that he could feel how protective she was of him, from only one day of knowing him no less. She rejoiced at the acceptance from Harry. She could feel the innocence from him, the unconditional love that neither had ever come to know.

They were like that for a while until finally, each started to loosen their grips on each other. "Harry, I really do want you to be happy."

He looked up at her, love in his eyes. "Thank you."

She took his hand and stood up. "Alright, would you like to watch me magically shrink every last one of these trunks?"

Harry looked on in excitement as she dropped his hand. One by one, and very quickly, she made every singled one of the trunks no bigger than a mouse. "We need a bag to put them all in, Harry. Do you see anything around?"

They both went off searching for a bag. "What about this one?" Harry asked.

Dani looked at it. "Oh, that's a moleskin bag. Very useful, those bags. Only the person who puts the object in the bag is allowed to take them out."

Harry shook his head. "No, that won't do. I'll need you to be able to go in the bag. Here," he grabbed another bag that looked as if it was bottomless. "What of this one?"

She looked closer at it. "Yes, this one is good as well. Plenty of pockets, and its a bottomless bag at that." She smiled. "Go find anything else you want and bring it back over here. I'll put the trunks in."

Harry jumped up and down and ran away into the vault. It had taken her a while, but Dani had summoned every last one of the trunks and placed them all into the bag, and put the moleskin in there as well. "Harry?"

"Over here!"

She went over to him. "FInd anything else?"

Harry was holding another bag, stuffing gold into it. "I think I found a money bag!"

"It's good you think that, because you did." He stuck out his tongue at her and she smirked. "Ready to see the next vault?"

"Yeah, but can we get a few books? I want to learn a bit more about the magical world…"

"Sure. My family has a vault with books in it as well, and all you need to do is take the Library book. It's a book with every single one of your books in it. You open it and find the book title in it and run your finger over it and the book becomes the book you want to read."

"That's a great idea! Let's get it." As they walked over, Harry noticed that half of the piles of gold weren't gold but precious stones and gems. He stuffed a few handfuls into the large traveler bag that had all of the trunks in it which Dani had lightened to a feather. There were also many rings and crosses and necklaces, tons of jewelry. Harry took almost all of these and stuffed them into the moleskin, just for safety. Once they got the book they left the vault.

The same process continued in all of the vaults except for vault 8. That was dedicated solely to furniture and objects which Harry and Daniella agreed to go back to some other time. Harry took all of the jewelry but didn't bother with more money. All of those items went into the mole skin, while the trunks and library books all went into the bottomless bag.

Once they had finished they said their grateful goodbyes and left Gringotts. It was almost noon so the two stopped for something to eat. Daniella was trying to help Harry keep his face blank. It was something that came in handy more times than not, and always proved to be an asset in life. She had to admit that it was amusing to watch him get more and more frustrated trying to concentrate on not being frustrated.

They had skipped the book store because, honestly, with Ravenclaw's vault library you were almost guarantied to have every single book out there, and if not then they had the books of every single other vault Harry was granted access to.

They had stopped at an animal store. The only person in side was the one standing at the counter. Harry and Daniella thought it would be nice if Harry had some company during the week when she wouldn't be able to be around him. They were passing birds, kneazles, dogs, cats, when suddenly Harry stopped. He turned to his right and was staring at a snake. "Did you just say hello to me?"

The snake was a cobra. It perked it's head up and stared at Harry. "You ssspeak?"

"I ssupposse I do… my name's Harry. What's yourss?"

"Sssand. It wasss becaussse I wasss taken to a sssmall village outssside a desssert then sssold here."

"Would you like an owner then, Ssand?"

The snake was up and looking straight at Harry. "Of courssse, massster. Are you going to take me to your home?"

"I hope sso. You musst promisse not to attack mysself or Daniella here. Under NO ccircumsstanccess."

"I will never disssobey you, massster."

Harry smiled then looked at Dani who was staring at him. "What?"

"Could you understand that snake?" she asked him.

"Yes, you couldn't?" She shook her head. "But, he was speaking perfectly, how did you not understand?"

"Harry, your apparently a parslemouth. You can speak to snakes. All I heard that entire time was you hissing." She looked deep in thought but gave away none of her true emotions.

"Well, do you mind if we get Sand then? He promised to not hurt you or me."

Dani looked uncomfortable. Having that snake would be dangerous… although, Harry could talk to it and listen to it… and it would be an extra source of protection provided something bad ever happened. "Okay."

Sand had told them that they wouldn't need to worry about him going hungry since he could always go hunting outside. Harry had convinced Sand to take a nap in one of his pockets, taking him out of his cage and placing him in.

Harry had picked the last place they were visiting (but only because he had been distracted by Sand and hadn't seen the quiditch store across the way) which was an explorer's store. It was filled with anything a wizard could possibly need on their travels. Harry found several bags similar to the one that he had. Daniella and Harry were getting annoyed at the pesky guy with a weird accent that kept asking them if he could help with anything. Finally, Harry just said, the hell with it and told the man to give him the works for a trip to an uncharted island. The only thing that Harry saw which the man hadn't pointed at that had sparked any of his interest, were Language Lozenges. All you had to do was put the little lozenge in your mouth and you learned a new language by the end of the next day. You were only supposed to take one every third day and you could buy individuals or the box of them. Harry thought it was a very good idea and a great investment and bought himself and Daniella a box each. He hoped to surprise her when they got home. After they left the shop, Daniella apperated them both back to her house.

.

.

.

"Dani?" Harry asked her.

"What is it?" They were just finishing dinner and Dani was reading over the Prophet quickly.

"I bought you a present for taking me to Diagon Alley today…" he pulled out their boxes. "One is for you and one is for me."

She looked it over. 'Wow, how have I never heard of these before? It's such a brilliant idea!' She gave Harry a hug and quick peck on his forehead. "Thank you Harry. This is really great. Why don't we each have one now?"

Harry became excited and agreed instantly. They each ate one of the Latin Lozenges. "You know, I think Italian would be nice to learn next…"

Daniella chuckled. "Excellent idea, Harry. I do believe that Italy is one of the nicer places to visit, and a great language to learn. Perhaps we will stop at a few of their beaches before the summer ends?"

Harry's eyes lit up. "A beach! Oh, that would be so much fun!" Harry gave a big yawn.

"I think it's time you went up to bed, hun. Why don't you go take a quick bath and I'll tell you a few legends and stories from the wizarding world?"

"That would be great, Dani!" He shot up and ran up the stairs, hissing to Sand the entire way up.

After Harry's bath, Dani did indeed tell him a story. It had been one of her own personal fantasy, the story of the Greek wizards and witches who claimed themselves Gods. Harry had tried to stay awake as long as he could, but after hearing about two Gods and all of their accomplishments and faults, he finally fell asleep with his new companion coiled up next to him.

.

.

.

(A/N: It was ticking me off to continue writing all of the snake dialog with the triple s's in it, so I hope none of you care that I am going to write it all in normal English, although it will be italicized) Harry woke up fairly early on Sunday. Sand was coiled next to him. "Good morning," he said.

Sand carefully uncoiled himself and slithered his tiny body over to the waking boy. "Good morning master. I slept very well last night." Sand was not a large snake by any means. He was only a few months of age, which made him only about a foot long and as thick as a thumb at his largest part of his body. Sand was a pitch black snake, almost completely black if not for the gold flecks under his hood. His eyes were black also, just as dark as the rest of his body, if not more.

Harry pat the snake on its head as it wrapped itself around Harry's left arm. "That's good. Are you hungry?"

"Not at the moment, master. Perhaps later."

"That's okay, Sand. You will probably be able to eat later." Harry got out of his bed, still gently stroking Sand's scales.

Harry took off his pajamas and put on a pair of the new kaki shorts that Dani had bought him on Friday, and a new white shirt. He had woken up very early and Dani was still not down. 'I'll just make some breakfast then.'

Harry started the coffee for her and got together ingredients for pancakes. Dani arrived in the kitchen just as he was turning off the stove. "Good morning, Dani!" he smiled, taking a batch of pancakes over to her.

"How did you know that I loved pancakes?" She smiled and ruffled his hair, getting her cup of coffee together.

"Lucky guess I suppose." He heard Dani gasp and turned around. "What's wrong?"

She was staring at his arm and then smiled. "Nothing, I just forgot that we bought a snake is all."

Harry grinned. "Aw, don't worry Dani! Sand won't bite! Right, Sand? No biting?"

"Of course not, master. At least, no biting you or Daniella."

Dani and Harry ate their pancakes talking about her job at Hogwarts and all of the subjects that they taught.

Harry was very interested in Charms and Transfiguration, but he had a lot of questions about potions. When she got to Defense of the Dark Arts, Dani got a pretty good idea that her life would be very hectic in the future, teaching Harry all of the subjects.

Dani had already decided that she was going to take him to get two wands. Even though he was young, and it was considered wrong to give a young boy such a power without him fully being able to control his magic already, she couldn't help but feel that Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, would have problems in the future that he would need to know more than just simple magic for. They were going to go to Whisper Alley on Tuesday. Whisper Alley was in the city Manchester. Not many witches and wizards knew about it. It was hidden and much sketchier in Dani's opinion, a kind of mix between Knockturn Alley and Diagon Alley. Of course, there was something of a Knockturn Alley in Whisper Alley called Backwater Alley. That was a place that only the shadiest wizards ever really traveled to.

After they finished talking about Hogwarts, which was a conversation that would never truly end, Dani and Harry decided that they wanted to leave to see Gryffindor Isle. Harry grabbed his bag that had all of the trunks inside and put in the moleskin. Then he had a quick discussion with Sand and the two decided that it wouldn't hurt for the snake to get out of the house a bit so Harry let him snake around his shoulders.

"Okay, Harry. There is a protective charm on the island and I can't floo there, but I think that if you flooed there with me, then we would be able to get in no problem." She smiled and put a hand on Harry's shoulder when he looked a little scared. "The flames won't hurt you, I promise. If anything, it will just make you a little dizzy. Now come on, lets see if you have any of that 'Gryffindor Courage' like your parents."

Harry immediately looked less scared and much more confident. Dani chuckled and threw a handful of floo powder into the flames and walked into the emerald fire, Harry's hand clutching her own. "Now just say, very clearly, Gryffindor Isle."

Harry took a deep breath. "Gryffindor Isle!" he boomed. Harry and Dani spun around in the floo and popped out inside a very large and extravagant room. "Wow," he breathed.

Dani had a similar reaction. She looked around and noticed that three house elves were present. "Excuse me, master?" he asked to Harry.

Harry looked startled. "Oh! Um, er, hi?" He looked up at Dani.

"Don't worry, Harry. Those are house elves. Apparently they are yours. Come on, introduce yourself, don't be rude," she teased.

Harry blushed. "Hi, I'm Harry James Potter, Heir of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Potter, and Evans. This is Daniella Greengrass."

They all bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you, sir. We have never seen a human here, and neither has anyone for years and years on. I am Tommy," the small elf bowed again. "This is Doci." The next elf bowed. "And this is Dico." The last elf bowed.

"Nice to meet you. Would any of you mind showing us around a bit?" Harry asked them.

Tommy bowed. "I would, sir. Doci and Dico are both have to take care of the animals, but I am supposed to be the Gryffindor Heir's personal elf." He jutted his chest out slightly, proud. "If you will follow me, master."

Harry took Dani's hand again and they walked behind Tommy. He showed them to all of the rooms. There were too many rooms to remember all in one go, and Tommy said that there were a few rooms that he wasn't supposed to show anyone, the hidden rooms. The house elves knew where they were, but on no terms were they ever supposed to tell anyone, not even the heir, the location.

Harry thought that this was a good idea and didn't push the matter. He would just find the rooms himself. In fact, he liked the idea.

The mansion and it was nothing short of that, had anything anyone could ever want, need, or desire. There was a large Training Room which had nothing in it at all except for a padded area on one half of the room and hard stone floor, similar to the rest of the house, on the other. The master bedroom, one that had once been Gryffindor's own quarters, was truly amazing. There was stained, moving glass that covered the walls, scattering the room in all different shades. The ceiling was completely glass, not that you would ever think anything was there unless you asked, which Harry did. The bathroom was amazing as well. Dani, who had been a prefect when she was in school, had told Harry how the prefects' bathroom wasn't even as grand as this one. There was also a personal study there was also a personal study hidden behind a portrait of two lions prancing on a plain.

The study was very large. It had a table that extended to your every need. Most of the books were ones written in Latin that both Dani and Harry could almost read fully, ones that were probably never even heard of before, thought lost or ruined like most things in history. The books themselves were almost solely focused on Defense. Not only Defense Against the Dark Arts, but defense against animals and other magical creatures. Some of the books claimed that the most important thing a wizard could have was love and friendship. It included sections about how to show respect to creatures such as goblins, even vampires. Harry decided that he would visit this library frequently, as these books weren't even in the library books from the vaults.

They visited the potion chambers, the master library, the 'public' study, a wine cellar, and all of the other rooms. They only checked in on one of the fifteen bedrooms. Once they were finished, Harry and Dani decided to go outside the house.

"All of the animals that are on the main Island will respect your wishes, Master. None of them will hurts you, sir," Tommy said.

Suddenly four griffins landed in front of the trio and looked like they were going to rip Dani apart. "NO!" Harry shouted. "Don't hurt her! This is Dani, she's nice. Don't hurt her." The griffins looked at Harry. The one in front seemed to be the leader and bowed. Soon all of them bowed at Harry and three more griffins landed and did the same. The last griffin to land was small, not bigger than Harry. The rest were very big and could tower over him and Dani.

"Hello," Harry said as the tiniest griffin came up excitedly. It sniffed Harry and snuggled it's head into his chest. Harry laughed and pet its head. "I like him!" He looked at Tommy. "What's his name?"

"That is Artemis. He is very good at getting food on his own, even at his age," Tommy provided.

"Hey Artemis. How 'ya doin'?" The griffin flopped on the floor and looked pointedly at Harry. Harry chuckled again and pet his chest.

"Can you hear me?" A soft voice said.

"Er… yes?" Harry replied inside his head. He looked around. "May I ask who you are? And where you are?"

"Well, I am Regina. May I ask what your name is?"

"Sure. It's Harry. Now, where are you?" He asked.

"I am near the pond. I'm the youngest in the group, thus, the smallest by far." She sounded put off by the fact.

"Don't worry about that. Just because your smallest doesn't mean that you can't make a big difference." He looked toward the pond. "Woah! You're a tiger?"

She purred what seemed to be something like a chuckled to Harry. "Yes. So I guess that I am your tigress sister then? My mother told everyone to see if you had a connection with anyone, and apparently I have you!"

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Tigress sister?" He started walking over. "Let's see the tigers! One of them can talk to me."

"Yes, you will only have one tiger ever who can speak to you like I can. Well, that tiger is me. I will live just as long as you and I'm supposed to protect you and look out for you through out your life. You have never heard of this?"

"No… I'll take care of you though." Harry smiled when he finally made it to the group and spotted a very small tiger, probably considered a cub. "Hi, Regina!"

She jumped up and pounced on Harry. She growled and pawed at him when Harry tried to wrestle her off. "Oh, alright." He scratched behind her ears.

"My mother is telling me to release you. She's no fun." Harry laughed as she got up. "Thanks." He brushed himself off. "Dani, this is Regina. Regina, this is Daniella."

Regina quickly introduced everyone, to which he introduced them to Daniella as well. "Let's go for a swim!" Regina said when they were done with introductions.

"Great idea, hold on a minute." Harry turned his head to Sand (A/N: I'm sorry I can't make it look differently when he is talking internally with Regina and when Harry is talking to Sand. Sorry!) "Why don't you go out for a while? Explore a bit? Possibly get something to eat?"

Sand slithered down his arm and Harry placed him on the ground. He nodded to Harry. "Thank you, Master. I shall be near enough for you to call when you are ready to leave."

"Dani, would it be okay if I went for a quick swim?" Dani was looking over at the horses.

She turned to Harry. "Do you know how to swim?"

Harry smiled. "Yup, we went to the beach last year and I learned pretty quickly when I realized that I could get away from Dudley if I was in the water."

Dani was upset at hearing this news, but she didn't see why he couldn't go for a quick swim. "If Tommy agrees to go with you, then yes you may."

Harry turned to Tommy who answered his internal question. "Tommy would love to stay withs Master while he swims. Should Master have a problem, Tommy is an excellent swimmer."

Harry and Regina took off, both sprinting to the pond. The tigers looked on with vague interest before turning and going off to their activities. Dani made her way over to the horses, but was stopped by a hippogriff. Immediately, she bowed, very low to the ground and maintained eye contact. She was very nervous. There had been one time in her seventh year when she had taken Care of Magical Creatures and she was picked to go first when meeting with a hippogriffs. It went very well, but it was very nerve wracking.

Slowly, the hippogriff bowed. It's golden eyes were ones of acceptance when Dani looked into them. She felt the pride almost radiating out of the great bird as she praised it. After a short moment of Dani petting the hippogriff, it backed up and took off.

She continued on to the horses. A beautiful white horse with reddish brown spots gracefully made its way towards Dani. "Well hello. I'm Daniella." She looked over the horse. Her hair was beautifully brushed and silky to touch. She smiled at the beauty "You are quite beautiful." She slowly lifter her hand which the horse nuzzled it's nose to. She gently pat the horse.

Dani was immersed in memories of her past, times when she had been oblivious to the world around her, only ever wanting a friend. Her mother would take her to "social gatherings"; meetings between the pureblood families for children to meet and form "appropriate" friendships. Daniella could see past these gatherings and what her mother used them for: gossip hours between other mothers. There was never anyone worth getting to know at these social callings. It hadn't been long before she earned her reputation of being the ice queen. There was only one girl who went besides Daniella, a girl from the Black family line whom Daniella felt no connection with. The Black girl later became a young Death Eater recruit and died underage attempting a severing curse that had been reflected back at her. Besides the girl, the four other main children were stupid boys. The boys in her year had been a particularly dense bunch.

Daniella could only remember one friend whom she could confide in. Lucy. The horse was a present for her fifth birthday and Dani rode her almost every day up until she went to Hogwarts. Lucy had past away two years ago and it was one of the worst experiences of her life. It still hurt her to think about it, but she relished the memories of Lucy as the best of her childhood.

An elf walked up next to Dani, bringing her out of her reminiscences. "Would Miss likes to take Amber for a ride around the island?"

"That would be lovely, Dico. Thank you."

.

.

.

Harry and Regina were enjoying themselves in the cool pond. Regina had a million questions for Harry, many which he got a good laugh out of. Really, some of the things that animals believe about humans! "Did you know that I will stay alive as long as you do, Harry?"

"I had no idea. Why is that?" He asked her.

"Well, my family of white tigers is magical, like all white tigers. Because of this we will live really long anyway, but since you and I are mind brother and sister, we have a special magical bond and I won't die until after you do." She was swimming alongside Harry and he was gently scrubbing her fur with his fingers.

"That's good. I wouldn't want you to die anyway." Harry saw Dani on the side of the pond on a horse. "Dani!"

She waved at him and he and Regina started swimming back in. "How was your swim, Harry?"

"It was a lot of fun. I learned a lot. Regina is fun to be with." The tiger licked Harry's hand and he and Dani laughed. "So you know how to ride horses?"

"Yes, ever since I was five I could ride a horse." She smiled sadly at the memory. "Anyway, it is getting a little late, Harry. I think we should start getting ready to leave."

He pouted. "Oh, okay. But can you teach me how to ride horses some other time?"

Dani got off the horse and ruffled his wet shaggy hair. Dani wasn't normally one for physical contact of any kind, and had never shown affection that way before. She guessed it was just her maternal instinct kicking in. "I have to go to work this week, but since your coming here during the days…"

"Really?! You mean it?! I'm coming back during the days?" He was bouncing up and down.

"Control yourself, Harry." She laughed. "Yes, well, I decided that since there are three house elves whom you own in this one home alone, and since no one can come in unless they are with you, it's a fine idea. I'm sure Regina won't let anything happen to you either." The young tiger roared. "Are you ready, Harry? We should probably put the trunks somewhere in the house before we leave."

"Yes, I'm ready. We just need to get Sand first." Harry called out for the snake. After a minute of waiting, Sand had finally slithered his way to Harry and up his arm. Regina followed them into the house.

Tommy met them at the door. "Sir, do you want animals inside?" the little elf questioned.

"No, only Regina and Sand. Thanks, Tommy. Say, do you know a large room with a bunch of shelves? We have a lot of trunks we want to put away and I'm going to go through them during the week."

"Master will be coming back during the week!?" Tommy was jumping up and down.

"Yes, I'll be coming back everyday!"

"Follow me, Master." Tommy made his way through the home again. They ended in a very large room with selves covering three of the walls and three closets as well.

Dani took out the first trunk and enlarged it. Harry took to it instantly and started organizing all of the items into four groups: rubbish, clothes, parchment, and items. The first piece of parchment he removed was written in Latin. Most of it Harry was able to read. It had a well drawn picture of an item from the trunk, a description of it, and what made it special; whether it be the history behind the object or something the object itself could do.

The parchment helped Harry very much as he put all of the items on the shelves in the room in alphabetical order with it's dedicated parchment underneath it or beside it.

The trunk Harry had cleaned out had been one of ten left by Rodney G., a historian of sorts who had been traveling around Asia and Europe in search of magical artifacts. Harry was able to finish cleaning out another trunk by the time Dani finished with the trunks. The entire room was strewn with trunks and they were both hungry afterwards. "Why don't we go and have something to eat. You're going to come back tomorrow, so there is no need to rush to finish."

Harry thought that dinner sounded like a great idea. "Alright. I'm getting a little tired, anyway. Some of this stuff is very heavy."

"Don't worry. The first charm I'm going to teach you is the lightening charm." Harry looked excited at the prospect of being able to do magic. "Harry, only do charms that I teach you, okay? Doing anything else can be very dangerous, especially when I'm not here."

"I understand."

Tommy proposed that they stay for dinner, which was very good. Regina especially liked it. They left shortly afterwards, Daniella promising Harry that they could have Regina over one day, but not that day.

They chatted when they got home and finally went to bed.

* * *

**A/N: I hope it wasn't too long for anyone, and I _did _****kindof rush at the end a bit so I would finally finish with the chapter. I have two questions I want to pose for you. **

**1. I can write about two more chapters in this time line, then move forward a few years to when they go to Hogwarts, OR I can continue writing in this time line for the rest of the story and just start a sequal for the Hogwarts first year?**

**2. Do you want Harry to be in Slytherin? (That's what I am leaning to in this story, but if you all want him to be in Gryffindor, he will be.) **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**3 McSlick **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guy! Sorry it took so long! Here's the final introduction of Daphne. Enjoy!**

* * *

Dani had to admit that life with Harry was so much more colorful. She loved having Daphne over for the simply reason of her childishness, one of the few things, if not the only thing, that could open Dani up and break her out of her ice queen complexion. That week alone she often found herself generally happy, something that wasn't frequent in her life. Minerva had even picked up a subtle change in Dani, something she called a new glow to her skin.

The days slowly ticked by and Dani was quickly becoming very attached to Harry. He was such an excellent learner, and so _bright._ How his former guardians had ever been able to treat him the way they did was beyond her comprehension. One day she had arrived home and Harry had even been cooking dinner, after he finished his studies early. For a almost seven year old boy, he had such astounding abilities, and such potential. She was grateful that she had taken him out of that hell hole before those scum bags could squash his spirit.

Today was Friday, a day that she and Harry had both been waiting for for a very long time. Ever since Dani had told Harry about her having a niece his age, there had been nonstop questions of what she was like and if they were ever going to have a play date. She had stopped by her brothers home and gotten a similar reaction when she approached Daphne on the subject when they were finally alone. Of course, Dani said that he was a neighbor and a wizarding boy whom she had been watching, and it pleased her when Daphne asked no questions on the status of his blood or heritage as her father had. Dani easily put her brother's mind to easy though, when she assured him that she would never be galavanting with any muggles or their blood. Oh how easy it had become to lie about her beliefs.

It hadn't taken much to persuade her brother though, as he and his wife were leaving for business and would be gone the next three weeks. This led to their need of someone to watch Daphne and her sister, though her sister was being taken in by Daphne's other aunt from her mother's side. _Her_ god-mother. They thought it seemed appropriate to send each away to lessen the 'burden' or so they called the two. Dani still couldn't see what was wrong with her brother and his wife. It wasn't as if they actually watched the children anyway. No, that's what the house elves were meant to do.

Harry had been absolutely delighted when he heard the news, Daphne likewise. Daphne, though, had been told by her mother to stop acting like such a child, and was forced to sober quickly. Dani knew that this would not happen after Friday, however, since she would not be seeing her mother for the next two weeks.

To Dani this trip seemed like the best timing in the world. She noticed that Harry had seemed slightly lonely, though he assured her that he was fine with the company of Tommy, Regina, and Sand. She was not worried about Harry and Daphne. It was a feeling she had that the two wouldn't find it hard to become friends. All week each of them had been asking more and more questions about the other, something that Dani found slightly amusing as many of the questions were the same. It was, however, harder for her to answer Daphne's questions, most of which she promised to answer later, or simply told her she should ask him when she met him. Only seeing Daphne twice that week, there weren't many questions that she had to answer.

Dani had been thinking about Harry's future. The young boy was so bright and talented. The language lozenges had been a great idea and both were using them all of the time. They frequently spoke in the two other languages they had learned, Latin and Italian. They were now taking an English one, an idea of Harry's to help them both not only understand _their_ language better, but also understand _other_ languages better. She was very impressed by this suggestion. It had become apparent that Harry had not liked his former schooling though. Because of this, Dani was reluctant to ask him questions about his last two years, but Harry didn't seem to mind answering. He was just thankful that he didn't have to go there anymore and face his cousin and his little gang.

Thinking over options, Dani figured that there were a few possibilities for Harry's pre-Hogwarts education. She could just keep her at her home, letting him go to his island during the day and coming home at two and studying for a few hours before she got home. That was what they had been doing all week, and Harry was having a splendid time learning how to horseback ride, swimming with Regina and her family, and learning all about the wizarding world by organizing the trunks they had gotten from the vault.

Another possibility would be to send Harry back to the muggle schooling for an education. Harry said that he would do it if she wanted him to, but he didn't seem to like thinking about it, saying that he just didn't want to see his cousin again.

This led to another option that she had been looking into. There was a school in London that she had once heard her grandmother talking about. She had always looked up to her grandmother, the person who had encouraged Daniella to not judge people and to respect only those who deserved it. It was a school of sorts for artistic families. She remembered her grandmother talking to her about the muggle world when she was eight and found someone to burden with questions who wouldn't punish her or deny her answers.

"_Muggles are much smarter than us wizards give them credit for, darling." She was five and sitting in the back yard of the Greengrass estate with the elderly woman. "They have schools where teachers teach, but they also have schools where children think."_

"_What do you mean, Grandmother?" She asked, looking up into eyes the same color as her own._

"_Muggles have a special school, one that I often thought of placing your father in while he was growing up. They teach the children how to express themselves in ways that most wizards never learn how, by teaching how to play instruments, how to dance, and all about art. But the school is also wonderful at teaching children how to behave."_

"_So it's a mean school?" she frowned._

"_No, doll." Her grandmother chuckled. "It is certainly not a _mean_ school. I only meant that children learn how to behave because they are always able to express themselves, one way or another. And those children always tend to express themselves in a positive way. They simply learn how to think." Her grandmother had gotten a distant look then. "Not many these days have the ability to think."_

Dani smiled sadly at the memory. Her grandmother had been one of the only respectable ones in the family, or so Dani thought growing up. Always had a level head, but always had an opinion as well. She had passed away a few weeks later by unknown causes. Needless to say, Dani remembered the conversation and could remember wishing to go to such a school as that one. She fiddled with the papers at her desk, wondering how Harry would take the idea of going to such a school.

She was impressed by the school. Each child took five or six classes and were allowed to be tutored in two other areas if they so wished. It was expensive, but money was not an issue for neither Dani nor Harry. Especially Harry. There were some classes that she would have liked to take growing up. A piano class, painting class, drawing class, formal dance class, ballet class, and the literature classes. There was also a long list of instruments that all of the students could be tutored in if they so wished, or if they preferred to not take the suggested piano class.

The school was located very close to her house, only three blocks away. Close enough where Harry would be able to walk or ride a bicycle without her being worried or it taking a long time. It did not consist of too many students, and as far as she knew, no one in the wizarding community beside herself would ever look into enrolling their children there. Harry wouldn't start behind anyone either. You could enroll at the age of seven, so this year would be the best if Harry did indeed agree on going to the school. The more Dani thought of the idea, the more she seemed to like it and grow confident that Harry would as well.

Daphne had liked the idea of such a school being offered to witches and wizards. She had hoped that her brother would allow Daphne to go to the school, but did not show too much interest in it since it was muggle. Daphne's mother liked the idea of the ballet class, however. Such a thing could be 'useful' to one appearance, apparently. Dani could tell that the woman was going to cause problems in the future with Daphne, attempting to make her one of those snobby high maintenance, self obsessed pureblood who walked around doing God-knows-what to make their own status in society higher or racking in the favors of people in high positions, never mind that it indeed made them look lower to the rest of the world.

It was nearing 2:30 and she was going to leave work early today, as most of the other professors were doing. Dumbledore liked to give people early starts to their weekends, and no one seemed to want to complain about that, not even Snape.

She packed her things and got ready to leave. Harry had told her that he, Regina, Tommy, and Sand were going to be spending most of the day cleaning trunks. Dani smiled. She had been able to teach Harry two spells that week. Two! She taught him the lightening charm first, one that he worked and worked at until he had finally mastered it the next day. His perseverance was encouraging to say the least. Once they had gotten his wand from Whisper Alley he had been attempting the spell nonstop. The levitation charm had been the other spell she taught him, but he could only lift things that weighed not more than a few quills. Although this was a small obstacle when he wanted to put items he was organizing at the island up in high places he could not reach, he soon found a way to more easily preform the spell which had required less magic on his part in the end. He would first lighten the object, then levitate it. Such a simple idea and yet, Harry had been the one to come up with it, not Dani.

They had no problems getting Harry's wands. She had walked into Whisper Alley with Harry, each of them heavily using glamour charms. Once she pulled out a small sack of gold and dropped it on the counter at he wand store, the wand maker had given them bother his full attention.

Harry's wands were very expensive. Not only were they double the price because he was buying two, but he was having them made out of mahogany, each 10 ½ inches long, with triple cores inside, something that neither Daniella nor the wand maker had either heard about before. Sure, dual cores were popular once upon a time, but never _triple_ cores.

Harry just had a way of defying most things magical. Dani resolved not to let her thoughts linger on it though, as she remembered the three cores that had reacted to him.

One of the cores was crushed dementor bones, something not common in wands simple because it was felt that many could not handle such magical power, as the crushed bones were very magical and extremely powerful. The next had been a feather from a phonix. Apparently, those too were extremely rare in wands. There were so few of the feathers and not many people had ever had wands with them in it, that not much had been known about them.

The last core that was put into his wand was crushed dragon teeth. The shop keeper had been very reluctant to make the two wands for someone so young as Harry, especially ones that would yield such power, but agreed after Harry gave him a few extra gold coins. Overall the man said that Harry's wands would be amazing at Transfiguration, Charms, and especially Defense against the Dark Arts.

Not only was Harry showing promise with actual spells, but with ancient runes as well. His comprehension level was astounding. Dani would come home and he would ask some of the best questions, ones that would require even Dani to stop and think about for a moment. She was excited for when he would be enrolled in Hogwarts, no doubt at the top of his class in almost everything.

Daphne was also beginning to show an interest in Ancient Runes and becoming all that she could be. Her parents would not allow her to practice magic at home, thus she had no wand to use for when she was with Harry and he was practicing magic. The thought of having an underage witch and an underage wizard, both able to do magic while she was not there to oversee it was a set back for Dani. It was after Daphne promised to not do anything that Dani had not taught either of them before she agreed to get her a wand. It was something, made very clear, that was to never be told to her parents. Dani had no doubt that Daphne would keep her promise, and her, Harry and Daphne were all going to get the wand after she picked her up.

Walking through the castle to her private quarters, Dani couldn't help but think about how the two might fare in the school. Harry was, after all, heir to THREE of the founders of Hogwarts. Not only had this never before happened, but it happened to the boy-who-lived. Yet, if it were going to happen to someone, it was probably going to be Harry. She wondered if being an heir would be anything special in the castle. She knew that Harry had adopted a trait from the Slytherin line, being a parselmouth. It was something of an ironic situation that the boy who had conquered the most evil wizard of their time might be considered evil himself, simply because he was heir to the snakes. But his need to prove himself and his perseverance were of nothing that Dani could remember ever seeing before. She would not in anyway be surprised if Harry was placed in Slytherin when he was older.

Being an heir to Ravenclaw was easy to for Dani to see. The boy had a natural ability to grasp concepts when he first said them. His memory was nothing short of remarkable as well. He had explained to Dani that he could just take pictures of things he wanted to remember, and easily sort them away. Teaching him Occumulancy wouldn't be hard since he had explained that he could put a memory away and pull it out for a later time. He had a photographic memory. Not even Dumbledore would be able to match him as he grew older, something that Dani was quite sure of.

Gryffindor's blood seemed to show through at the oddest moments. Harry had something of a hero-thing. They had both stayed at the island for dinner a few days prior, and Harry and Dani had been out by the trees, just walking the paths. Harry had been looking at a tree when suddenly he let out a cry and dove nothing short of five feet almost straight into a tree trunk. Dani had thought that something had happened and rushed over to him. She stopped, amazed, as Harry opened his hand and there was a little bird shaking in them. He had cuts all over his scrawny body, but the smile of relief and pride was one of the greatest smiles that Dani had ever seen.

She made it to the fireplace and collected herself. She took a steady breath and preened the clothes and hair quickly before flooing over to her brother's.

"Aunt Daniella!" Daphne cried, hopping out of her chair and running over to Dani. Her long, brilliant blonde hair was trailing after her. Dani bent down and gave her God-daughter a quick peck on each cheek, something only they did.

"Hello, Daphne. Are you packed for the next two weeks?" Her voice was kind and could almost caress the words, but her face betrayed nothing, icy as ever.

"I finished packing when you said I was coming over! Are we leaving now?" She was bouncing on the balls of her feet, excitement radiating out from her, almost magically.

"Daphne, darling, do compose yourself. This is no way that a young lady should act," Daphne's mother scolded after walking gracefully over to them.

Daphne's face became red, but just as quickly the color vanished and the little girl was almost as composed as the ice queen herself. "Yes mother. I apologize for my immaturity."

"Very good. Now, where are my manners? I do apologize, Daniella, how are you?" She pecked her on the cheek.

"Very well, and yourself, Symetra?" She replied coolly.

"The trip is getting us excited. You will have to excuse your brother's absence, he had to finish some paper work before he left. We are actually leaving when he is done."

"You wouldn't mind if we left now, then? I would prefer to give Daphne as much time as possible to get settled." Daphne started talking to a house elf to bring her things down.

"Not at all. That is a very good idea, I am not surprised." She leaned down and gave her daughter a small peck on the cheek, not making any other contact or sign of affection with the beautiful girl. "Enjoy your few weeks away from home. I hope I do not need to remind you to behave your manners?"

"I will be a polite guest, mother. I will do nothing to disgrace the Greengrass name." Her mother nodded in acceptance and Daphne turned back to Daniella, her face like stone but her eyes shining in a way that only Dani could recognize.

"Well, if that is all, Symetra, I hope you have a safe trip." She lightly pecked her sister-in-law on the cheek before leading her Goddaughter to the floo.

Harry was waiting in the kitchen, and had apparently been baking when Daphne and Dani walked in. "Harry, you bake?"

He turned around with Sand on his shoulder, a bright smile on his face. "I thought that Daphne would like some cookies and lemonade…" He blushed. "If you don't want any, I understand."

Daphne looked up at her Aunt and smiled, then walked over to the oven, taking a cookie. She took a bite and squealed. "These are AMAZING!" She grabbed his arm and stared at him, shoving some more of the cookie into her mouth. Although it was very unlady-like, Dani couldn't help but laugh at Daphne's attempt at making Harry more comfortable. "You know, if you keep making cookies, this is going to be a very good friendship."

Harry laughed and looked up, extending his hand. "I'm Harry."

Daphne and Harry's tiny hands met. Both of them felt the strong friendship they would be able to have, regardless of cookies.

"So, Harry, do you have a last name, or are you like that big muggle star that my house elf was talking about, Madonna?"

Dani and Harry laughed. "Well, I was born with a last name, but if I told you I'd have to kill you."

Daphne laughed this time. "It's not like I can't already guess who you are, the way you check to make sure your hair is in place all the time."

Harry looked at Dani, shocked and expecting her to do something. She shrugged. "Daphne is more perceptive than most, Harry. We will just have to teach her Occumulancy."

"Occumulancy?" Daphne asked, reaching for another cookie.

Harry grinned and put them on a platter, brining it to the table. He poured everyone some lemonade while Dani explained the concept. "Well, some wizards and witches have the ability to see into your thoughts by using legilimency. Legilimency is the magical study of magical mind reading. To block someone who is attempting legilimency you need to break their eye contact or be able to throw them out of your head using Occumulancy. It's a branch of magic dedicated to defending your mind. I am very skilled at both. It was something of a natural ability for me."

"We are both going to learn, right? I mean, I think it's a good idea for me to learn this also…?" Harry asked, handing Dani her glass of lemonade.

"Yes, even if you are young, you should be able to protect yourselves against a legilimens. This will also help you with your emotions and so forth, so you won't act like barbarians in public even when you have reached your limit." She smiled at him and turned her attention to Daphne. "Daphne, as I promised, you will also get a wand like Harry. But," she continued, not letting Daphne get more excited than she should. "I must hear you promise that you will not attempt to practice spells that I have not taught you or agreed for you to learn."

"I promise!" She bolted from her seat and gave her favorite aunt a hug. "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!"

"Don't thank me so much, Daphne. I will keep your wand here when you are home." She apologized. "I'm sorry, but I cannot afford to have anyone learn even the slightest bit of the wands. It is extremely illegal, do you understand." Daphne nodded. "Alright then," she picked up a cookie and finished her lemonade. "Let's so get your wands."

.

.

.

The trio spent a while at Whisper Alley, deciding to have an early dinner while they waited for Daphne's 9 ½ inch long, mahogany wand with dragon heart string and crushed dementor bones. The wand maker recognized 'James' from last week and sniggered as he saw the type of wand that Daphne would be getting. "Well, well." He looked up at Dani. "Two people with crushed dementor bones and mahogany wands, not to mention that _both_ of the people also have some sort of Dragon product core as well… one might expect great things from _them_."

Dani caught on and noticed that they were not paying attention. "Yes, well it _would_ make things easier. Thank you, Sam. I'll pay for the wands when we get them, but here is your tip." He smiled at the large amount of gold she gave him.

Daphne was able to persuade 'Aunt Dani' to take her and Harry out into the muggle London after they had finished with getting a few supplies which Dani wanted for some potions she wanted to make.

"Just remember-"

Harry and Daphne cut her off. "Don't wander off." They all looked at each other and laughed. It took them a few moments to cool off into their 'normal' icy faces they wore in public, but they soon did and Dani apperated them all into an alley in London.

There was a store dedicated to accessories that Daphne and Dani dragged Harry into. Oddly enough, he enjoyed the store. Daphne and he had been fooling around with the sunglasses. Harry found a pair that actually looked very good with his small body and messy black hair.

Daphne and he each walked out side by side after Dani had paid for their new sunglasses and her new handbag. They walked about a bit, stopping here and there buying random clothes and electronics.

They stopped at the wand shop when two hours had passed. Daphne was very thrilled at the feeling of magic in her arm. After quietly speaking with Dani, whom Harry had convinced to apparate them into Diagon Alley, Harry was dragging them quickly through the streets, looking for the travelers shop he and Dani had stopped at his last time there. "Wait here, I'll be right out."

He came out with a wrapped up box and smiled at them. Dani apperated them back into her home. "Here you go, Daphne. Your welcome present."

Daphne was very happy. "Gee, cookies, two wands, and now presents?" She chuckled. "I should tell my parents to leave the country more often!"

Everyone laughed. "Oh, what are these?" Harry and Dani explained the lozenges to Daphne. She was excited about them also. When they finished, she popped in one of the English ones, deciding to just take the ones that Harry was taking, even if it left her a few languages behind him. "That's alright. I'll just take a few days off until you have caught up. I already know Latin, Italian, and English."

They had a quick dinner of pizza down the street from Dani. Harry very much enjoyed it. He had never had pizza before, something that even Daphne was a little surprised about since he had told her that he had been living with muggles. "Why did you leave the muggles then? I just don't understand why you're here… Don't get me wrong, I'm REALLY happy that you are, but I'm just confused is all."

"Oh…" Harry looked at Dani for some help, embarrassed.

"Daphne, the people who were meant to take care of Harry were very mean to him. They weren't taking good care of him, so I took him." She smiled and rubbed Harry's arm. "One of the best decisions of my life too."

Harry nodded eagerly. "Yes it was." He laughed and took a quick glance at Daphne who had seemed to be thinking things over. Dani thought that it was a good time to change the subject and brought up the idea of school in the fall. Daphne had really wanted to do it, and Dani felt bad about getting her so excited over the prospect of going to the school. Perhaps if Dani called in a favor to her brother… she knew if there was another pureblood wizard…

That was it. All she had to do. She had been in the Malfoy's company often before and after Daphne was born. One day she had seen Lucius's memory when himself and Narcissa had stayed for dinner. There was something on his mind and she hadn't realized that she was doing legimency until it was too late.

Thoughts were swirling around an object which had been given to him from the Dark Lord himself. Naturally he had been bragging at dinner for being one of the most trusted in the circle, trying her brother for support with promises of greatness and power that would become of the mergence of the two pureblood families. His mind was set on the book the entire time. Dani was able to put together that the book wasn't just any book since the Dark Lord had told Lucius to guard it with his life, and to keep it in his personal library and write in it every few months. She felt bad about getting information out of him that way, but she was intrigued nonetheless.

"Dani, what will we be doing tomorrow?" Harry asked as she sat back down at the table.

"Well, I thought that you might have someplace that you would like to show Daphne…?" She hinted.

He nodded eagerly and smiled at her. "Oh, your going to love it! And you'll be meeting Regina. She says she's really excited to be meeting you." Regina was quite excited. It just so happened that their bond grew stronger with time and they found that they were able to talk to each other when ever they felt they wanted to. Sometimes Harry was able to see life from her eyes as he did last night before he went to bed. Regina had done it also, and Harry could tell whenever she was doing it. They both agreed that they liked the feeling and being able to check up on each other or talk to each other whenever they wanted.

"Who's Regina?" Daphne asked.

"Oh, that's my tiger. Our minds are magically connected some how, so I can talk to her whenever I like, and she can do the same." He shrugged, no biggy.

"Woah. And I thought you killing the Dark Lord was cool…" Everyone laughed. Dani decided it was getting late and told them to get to bed if they were going to go early tomorrow. Daphne's room was right next to Harry's, and they could knock on the wall to each other to say goodnight. It was Harry's cute little idea, and Daphne didn't mind knocking either.

* * *

**A/N: So? Did you like it? I hope you did. I know it wasn't much of a chapter, but I've written some of the next one and it will be much juicier with details and ideas, so on and so forth. **

Most of you answered that you didn't want Harry in Gryffindor, and almost all of you said to just summerize his life with Dani the next few years, so I'll do that all in the next few chapters. There is one more question I would like to ask you this time.

Many of you, although answering that you wanted Harry to not be in Gryffindor, you did not say that you wanted him to be in Slytherin. So, now I will ask you another question in place.

As Harry is not an Heir of Hufflepuff, I do not want him there. I just don't know how to work with that. I am thinking of having him in Ravenclaw. Which would you prefer- Ravenclaw or Slytherin? New ideas to go with the houses are welcome also.

Thanks!

-McSlick


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! So far it is clear that you want Harry to be in Ravenclaw, and Daphne to be with him. This chapter isn't going to have much detail in it, but really just tells about the Malfoys and the new school. I think every chapter up until Hogwarts is going to be a year at a time. Enjoy!**

* * *

The weekend went very well and with little conflict. Harry and Daphne were getting along great, and Daphne loved the island just as much as Harry. The meeting with the Malfoys did not bare any problems and Dani was able to ease over any tension that there might have been by agreeing to bring over "Jay Magnavir" later in the summer.

Dani, Daphne and Harry had all came up with the plan when they were on Gryffindor Isle. They had been relaxing on the beach and Dani was proposing her plan to the two of them. The problem of having Harry relieved to the Malfoys was a big one, so they attempted to brainstorm answers. Finally they came up with deciding to just change Harry's name entirely to Jay Magnavir. They came up with his complete history:

Born in America, Jay Evan Magnavir belonged to a high society pureblood family, the ancient and noble house of Magnavir. His mother, Alyssia, and his father, Anthony, had both been of an Italian background. They died one year prior in Italy when they were visiting his father's squib sister. His aunt, Petunia, had hated everything magical and was forced to take Jay into her home when his parents died. Dani had found Jay out on the streets later that year and hearing his last name, took him under her wing and away from his all to grateful Aunt.

It was also decided that they would only call Harry 'Jay' from then on. It was Harry's insistence. He thought that there might come an occasion where one of them slipped up and got hurt because of that, and he never wanted something bad to happen to either Daphne or Dani. (A/N from here on in, I'm going to call Harry "Jay") Jay also decided that they should get all of this filled out in paperwork so that he could legally be called Jay Evan Magnavir. Dani and Daphne thought it was a good idea as well.

Daphne played her part wonderfully when she was at the Malfoys. Draco wasn't as insufferable as usual, which had made things easier. Dani was able to convince Lucius to sending Draco to the school and getting him to persuade her brother into doing the same with Daphne if she needed him to later. It was uncomfortable until she made him a deal and promised to tutor Draco on the weekends with Jay. Lucius wasn't as unhappy when he found out that Jay was also going to the school, and was much less hostile toward Dani after she offered her services as well. She had left on relatively good terms after promising to bring over Jay before the boys were off to school.

During the week Jay had helped Daphne with her spells. They finished cleaning the trunks, only finding one thing that was worth spending time with, four necklaces labeled "Jeweled Brilliance". It was in a collection of magical items all assorted into 10 trunks. The necklaces were clear balls, a centimeter in diameter. It had tiny, sand grain sized diamonds embedded into it, making it shine wonderfully in the sun when they held them out. There was another diamond in the center of each of the necklaces, all four black. The balls hung knotted by thin leather, each identical.

When Jay read the sheet that had the information of the necklaces on it, he was very impressed. Each of the necklaces had once been one of seven original necklaces, made from goblins and given to Merlin himself. The necklaces were known as Jeweled Brilliance not because of their beauty, but because of their magical ability. They affected the wearer's ability to focus, making their concentration much better; their magical ability would develop quicker over time, making them stronger magically; their energy, making it harder for them to tire; their physical development, allowing for physical strength to be obtained easily; and any other special abilities or talents would be positively affected as parchment also said that the necklace might be able to do other things as well, but it was very mysterious and magical, never having been documented. The protective charms on the necklace would let only the wearer take the necklace off, ensuring that no one would be able to steal it.

Daphne and Jay had put them on and continued their work on the trunks. Jay had put the other two necklaces in his mole skin bag, figuring they were too valuable to just leave there collecting dust.

Each day they went through a similar pattern. Jay would always wake up first, preparing breakfast for everyone. After they ate, Dani would lay out their reading assignment for later and go to work as Jay and Daphne went off to Gryffindor Isle. When they got to Gryffindor Isle, they would work on the trunks for three hours then go horseback riding until it was time for lunch, which Tommy always prepared for them. Following lunch, Jay and Daphne would do one of several things. They would either go out to the pond or beach, go exploring in the house, or look through the library and magical objects, trying to find something interesting.

After they got home at two, Jay and Daphne would do their assignments together, helping one another on the rare occasion they needed it, and would usually do more reading when they finished, waiting for Dani to come home.

Dani was also able to get a lot done that week. She had successfully become Jay's guardian, getting signatures from his Aunt and Uncle to put Jay into an orphanage where she then adopted him under a fake name made possible by magic. Following that, Dani had then filed for a change in his name given the reason there was a stalker looking for him to which she had "irrefutable evidence". The judge, who had been charmed slightly, agreed almost instantly to the name change. Following the name change, Dani then went through some paperwork and adopted Jay under her actual name. It had taken a few days, but with magic it had gone quite smoothly.

Dani was very impressed with the work of Jay and Daphne. They had both been learning so quickly, and reading on their own for more information. Every night she taught them a new spell that they could practice the next day, and she tried to have them brew at least one potion a night. If not, she would just have them fix the ingredients and prepare for a potion the next day. She had gone to Malfoy Manor on Thursday night for her first tutoring session with Draco which wasn't so bad as it was only an hour and she was able to get through everything she had planned, assigning him pages to complete before their next session.

Two weeks after Daphne had arrived, Dani announced that she had a surprise for them all. She had finished all of her preparation work at Hogwarts and was able to take off for the next two weeks, until two weeks before school started. She had decided to give Jay an early birthday present and brought him, Daphne, and herself to Italy where they stayed for the next two weeks.

Italy was absolutely amazing. The beaches were incredible and the people were wonderful. Jay, Daphne, and Dani had a relaxing two weeks in the rural areas of the country, going to the wizarding part twice before they left. Dani found some interesting ingredients for potions that were illegal to sell in England, but apparently not there. Jay and Daphne had found a few history books, both magical and non, that had been written in Italian and were not in any of his libraries. They ended up buying most of the book store before Dani had dragged them out.

When they got back to Dani's home, there was only two weeks before the schools started opening. Jay and Daphne were getting excited, but since they finished with the trunks they decided to just get as much reading done. Daphne also gave Harry his birthday present (although a little late) which was a journal made just for him. It had "Jay Magnavir" engraved on the side and a small section that would separate notes he took from journal entries.

He loved the book and thanked Daphne endlessly. Their new tanned selves spent the extra time they had reading books in different languages, learning new spells that worked the same as the ones they had already learned, but were said differently. Some of the things that they learned were extremely helpful, while others were useless except in the fun they brought. They kept their word to not try new spells with out Dani, but she was soon overwhelmed with the amount of spells that they learned in her presence as soon as she got home. It was funny though. Jay would write down a spell in English/Latin in his journal, and then he and Daphne would come up with a number of spells that did almost the same exact thing but could be said in another language.

Along with all of the new spells they could find in new languages, they were also exceeding Dani's expectations in Ancient Runes as well. They knew the Rune for all of the basic colors and were learning the more difficult, less common colors. Jay and Daphne had fun dyeing each other and everything else in the house, then putting them back to normal.

Jay had also begun reading books written on pureblooded rituals and customs. Although most of them were grotesque and he would hopefully never have to use them, he had learned a lot about respect and the pecking order. After finishing a few of the books, Dani deemed it time for Jay to meet the Malfoys. She had invited them over for dinner and Tommy had agreed to come over and cook for Jay (the little elf didn't understand why Harry wanted to be called Jay, but he agreed to the name nonetheless).

Dani and Daphne took Jay out to Diagon Alley to get some new robes that he would need for dinner that evening. Jay paid for everything, and found that he didn't like shopping that much and was very gratefully when they were finally able to leave.

They had also picked up some muggle things as well. Jay needed a bit of makeup to cover his scar, and none of the magical supplies were working, but the muggle thing worked wonders. He also got some mousse for his hair which he had cut earlier that day. They new hair cut was one that he liked and he couldn't see why he would want it to go back to the way it was, so they weren't worried that it would grow back before the meeting.

After Daphne had showered, she began getting ready and Jay took over the bathroom. He took a short shower, but made sure that he was impeccably clean afterward. He combed his hair and added some mousse to it before letting it dry. It was combed back, much like the one that he had heard Draco had, but there was a part far on the left.

Jay looked very Italian all in all. The robes they had bought had been Italian made, and his new tanned self looked much better and less sickly than it had before his time with Dani.

They all went over the things to do and not to do before the Malfoys arrived in the new, cleaned floo.

Each of the blondes stepped gracefully out of the emerald fire, which was the same color as Jay's eyes. Once they were all present, Daniella introduced Jay to Lucius. Lucius was impressed by the formality of the boy and accepted him with a small smile after the eight year old bowed slightly and shook his hand firmly. Narcissa was also very impressed with the boy. She smiled and held out her hand for him to shake after he bowed slightly to her, which he surprised them all by taking and kissing gently. Lastly he was introduced to Draco, whom he had shook hands with and started an easy conversation of quidditch with.

Daphne also became involved in the conversation, and the parents decided that it would be best if they just moved to the living area instead of standing in the entry room (room with the floo fireplace). Jay asked if he, Daphne, and Draco could go and play in the game room, to which Dani and Lucius agreed.

The parents were all sitting in the living room, chatting lightly about Jay and his and Daphne's growing friendship. They also spoke about Jay's early skills, what he could do and couldn't do, what he did willingly and so on and so forth. They had just begun talking about the annoying things that the children would do on occasion, something that Dani was surprised they would bring up since it would mean making Draco look like more of a child than he was already being viewed as.

The children were in the game room, laughing and bickering jokingly with each other. Draco was surprised how much Jay was like himself. The boy was obviously sneaky as he had some candy hidden in a book which was under a table with a few other books the same size. He was also surprised with the boy's friendship with Daphne, someone whom he had tried to get to know in the past, but deemed it worthless as she only gave him polite answers that must have been drilled in at home, and she would never participate in anything remotely fun when all of the pureblooded families got together for their bonding sessions.

"Draco, ever heard of a game called pool? It's also known as billards?" Jay asked him.

Draco shook his head. "I don't think so. Why, were you going to ask me to play?"

"Yes, but if you would rather not play something you don't know anything about, I completely understand. After all, if you were to ask me if I wanted to play a game of wizard chess right now, I would promptly disagree. I'm quite disgraceful at the game." Jay smirked at Draco.

Draco smirked back. "I'm a fast learner; I think I can handle it. How do you play?" With that, Daphne and Jay began explaining the muggle game to the new comer. Daphne was surprised at how well Jay and Draco were getting on and the fact that Draco wasn't being a prim and proper brat. It was very relaxing when he wasn't. She thought that it must have been the fact that his father had accepted Jay so quickly and was rather impressed. Everyone was able to see it. Draco was also a lot like Jay, which would probably help them all when they started to attend school, something that her parents had just agreed on the week they got back from Italy.

"Woah! Watch out!" Draco screamed, leaping onto the table.

Jay looked around, concerened. "What's the matter?"

"There's a snake! Right there! A cobra!" He squeaked out.

Jay looked at Daphne, then at Sand. All of them laughed, even the snake, which was quite amusing. "Don't worry Drake. I'm a parslemouth. Watch." He turned to Sand. "_You've probably gathered that Draco there is right afraid of you, haven't you?"_

Sand's head bobbed up and down. _"Yes, I was a little surprised to find you here, but then I remembered you had guests just when I had slithered through." _Jay nodded in understanding. _"You don't mind if I stay and watch your game, Master?"_

Jay smiled at the cobra and picked up the snake, putting it on his shoulders. "_Of course not._" He turned back to Draco. "Draco, this is Sand. _Sand, this is Draco._"

Sand hissed at Draco. "_It is a pleasure to meet you, sir."_

Jay interpreted. "He says 'It is a pleasure to meet you, sir.'" He smiled at Draco's pale face as the boy attempted to get down form the pool table. Daphne held out a hand to help him jump down, which he accepted. "Would you like to pet him?" Jay asked.

"P-Pet him?" Jay nodded. Draco thought about it a minute. "I don't see why not… he won't bite me, will he?"

"No, of course not. Sand wouldn't ever hurt anyone. _You don't mind if he pets you, do you?_"

"_That is fine, Master. I do not mind in the slightest."_ His head popped up as he waited for Draco, expectantly.

"That's just a little creepy, mate…" Draco mutter, walking slowly up to Jay and Sand. He stroked him very timidly, then let out a breathe.

Jay chuckled. "I told you I wouldn't let him hurt you. Now, where were we before you decided to become something of a monkey and jump over all of my furniture?"

They all laughed. "Well, you should have told me you were a parslemouth. I mean, if I were, I would let people know almost instantly! It's amazing!" Draco had admiration in his eyes. They continued with their game, which Daphne and Jay were only playing with half of their capability since Draco was a newbie and all. They were surprised that Draco was actually good at the game, and told him as much.

Everyone was at dinner not soon after. It went very well, and Draco had bragged to his parents that he had beaten Jay and Daphne at billiards. They discussed some of the subjects that each would be taking at the school. During desert Draco let it slip that Jay was a parslemouth and his parents had also been impressed. Dani was surprised when she had seen something of respect in Lucius' eyes, but then she had remembered that the Dark Lord himself was known for being able to speak to snakes as well.

The Malfoys had stayed for a little while longer following desert, and Jay had invited Draco over for dinner that Sunday after getting Dani's permission.

Jay was excited at the prospect of having another friend, and didn't think that Draco was a bad choice either. He was concerned about his father and the fact that he had been a Death Eater, something that Dani had thoroughly explained to him beforehand. He was also an inner circle member, but now that Harry Potter had brought down the Dark Lord, they did not have to be concerned. Jay was annoyed when Dani told him that the Dark Lord would indeed come back one day, something that many people feared and believe to happen. He knew that it would fall upon his shoulders, and Dani was impressed again with him for handling a prospect like that so well, also when he asked if she could begin training him more for the future.

.

.

.

The next few days came and went, again following the pattern that had been set between Daphne and Jay. There were some differences, though, including Jay's workout which Daphne would help him with and do, though to a lesser extent. He would swim laps for a half hour, then finish by playing with Regina and Daphne.

The two were growing extremely close and confided everything in one another. Jay told Daphne all about his past, what his Aunt and Uncle used to do to him, and the weird nightmare that he had on occasion; the screaming woman, taunting man, high pitched laugh, and the green light.

Their reading was going fabulously. There were able to get quite a few books finished in just a week- their reading was also getting quicker the more they read.

Dani ran into some trouble, however, two days shy of the schools opening. She had been called into the headmaster's room, along with all of the other teachers. Apparently, a squib by the name of Mrs. Figg had lived near Harry. She had gone over to the house earlier that day, asking his Aunt about their plans for the year and if they would need Mrs. Figg to watch the boy at all. She was surprised to find absolutely no trace of the boy in the home. Dumbledore himself had gone there to find that the wards were gone and that the family had no memory of what had happened to the boy, just that he had run off.

When Dumbledore had the muggle records checked, he was astounded to find that Harry Potter no longer existed, and that what had happened was a complete mystery. Since he did not know who to ask or where to check for the information, he found himself at a dead end.

All of the teachers were being asked for information and things that could be done to find the boy-who-lived. Dani was completely composed through the entire meeting, offering a suggestion here or there. She had to hide a smile in Severus' open disgust of the boy, even if he had never met him. It would be interesting to see what happened when he went to Hogwarts, and if his name would be Harry Potter, or Jay Magnavir.

Although everyone was in a panic that Harry Potter was missing, Dumbledore thought that it would be best if no one knew about it except for the teachers. Dani had been one of the teachers to agree, while that years Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher had claimed that the wizarding population would need to know that the child might have been taken by Death Eaters. He was shunned, mercilessly.

Other than that, nothing of interest had happened. Dani and the other teachers had the day before Hogwarts opened off, to prepare and relax in their own way. Daphne and Jay had needed to get all of the supplies for their school, including two pianos, two violins, and a complete new wardrobe for all of their classes. They also stopped in Italy to get some formal muggle clothes, buying the most expensive, beautiful things they could.

Everyone was excited for their first day, even Draco. Although he tried to act like he didn't really want to be going, Jay easily persuaded him away from that point of view. After all, not many children went to school before they went to Hogwarts.

Draco had been spending more and more time with Jay. Daphne, although she did spend time with them, was more interested in helping her Aunt than wrestling with the boys. The friendship between Jay and Draco had almost exponentially increased since they had first met. Draco would always listen to what Jay said, and each was terribly loyal to the other. Jay had also been over to Draco's home twice before the first day of school.

The morning before school started, Draco was flooed in to Dani's house for breakfast before leaving. After breakfast, Jay pulled Draco aside.

"We're friends now, right Drake?" He asked, timidly.

Draco looked skeptically at Jay for a moment. He nodded. "Yeah, why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just have to ask you something. Are you my best friend, Draco? Are we best friends?" He was nervous, but he soon started to use his Occumulancy to help him calm down.

It took Draco a minute to answer. "Yes, I suppose. I mean, I don't really know any one who I would rather be best mates with." They grinned at each other.

"Me neither." Jay pulled something out of his pocket. "I want you to have this. Daphne and I both have one, and I think that it would be helpful for you as well." He smiled when Draco's awed face inspected the piece of jewelry. "It's called jeweled brilliance. It's going to help out with our concentration and stuff. Should be good to have at school. It's helped me with my reading." He shrugged and smirked at Draco as he led the way to their new school.

.

.

.

Jay, Daphne, and Draco were having a fabulous time at the school. All of their subjects were quite interesting, although many of them were tiring and strenuous, it wasn't anything that they couldn't handle. Soon after starting, Daphne and Draco had both gotten permission from their parents to just stay with Jay and Dani during the week so that they would have more time to do their homework together.

Dani had been surprised at the way Narcissa had been acting towards her. Every other day after she arrived home from Hogwarts, she went to Malfoy Manor, or Narcissa went to her home for tea. The two were easily becoming friends, and no one had seen it coming. They often spoke about the muggles and how much different they were than the wizards, but they would also talk about the two boys who starred in their lives, Jay and Draco. They were undoubtedly best friends at this point. So much so that Jay had even told Draco about Gryffindor Isle after Draco swore not to tell anyone, not even his father. He also told him of his being the heir of the other house, but didn't tell Draco anything more, not wanting to indirectly hurt the boy in any way.

Another topic of discussion was the Italian girl who also went to the school. Her name was Christanella. She was an all around beauty, and was amazing during the schools' recitals. Jay, Daphne, and Draco were all almost positive that she was a witch, something that they grew more and more sure of with the time they spent with her. During the spring they finally were positive and told her that they were all from wizarding families. She was as well, though her father was head of an Italian fashion industry, the reason why she was so involved in the muggle world. Jay thought that she was an excellent person on the inside and he knew that she would be a good ally to have in the future. Thus, Jay, Draco, Daphne, and Dani talked endlessly on the subject. Dani thought that it would be too risky letting Chrissy get close to them, but Daphne had told her how well she got on with her, so finally after much pleading, Chrissy was allowed over one night.

After their first night with Chrissy, they arranged many more. Everyone agreed that Chrissy was fun and enjoyed having her around. People at school had asked Jay and Chrissy the first day if they were related at all, so it was funny how close they were becoming, and how quickly it was happening.

Chrissy was very beautiful. She had a perfectly sharpened face, one that would easily belong to any model or actress. Her hair was just as black as Jay's, but it was glossy and beautifully curled: thick, smooth and natural. Her skin was dark, much like Jay's own skin, which made Daphne look much lighter than she was, and Draco looked like a ghost when he stood with them. She was a little tall for her age, though not taller than Jay or Draco. They were all tallish for their age.

Her eyes were the main attraction though. They were hazel, sparks of green, gold, blue on a honey colored background. She and Daphne were easily two of the more beautiful girls in the school, while Draco and Jay were the cooler, popular kids whom everyone wanted, but never really got an opportunity, to hang out with.

When Daphne stood next to Chrissy, her features were made ever more prominent. The light skinned girl had sharper cheek bones and more angular eyebrows. Her own light blonde hair hung glossy and straight, usually held back in a clip as she was annoyed when it got in her face as she danced at school. Her blue eyes were a dark blue, vivid to anyone who looked at them, but not as memorable as Jay's emerald ones. She was the shortest of the bunch, but usually the most focussed. She was top of the class with Jay, whom she spend most of her time practicing with and studying with.

All-in-all, the new group of four matched each other very well. Daphne and Chrissy became best friends easier than Jay and Draco had. At the end of the year it was her birthday and Jay had made a big decision with Dani.

He invited Chrissy over for an outing that was to be dedicated to her birthday. She accepted and Jay took her and Draco by floo to Gryffindor Isle, Dani and Daphne following behind them. Jay gave her her present from him, the last of his Jeweled Brilliance necklaces. She loved it and put it on immediately. Daphne had bougt her a box of language lozenges, which they all agreed was a fabulous invetion. Draco got her magical ballet shoes that would be a magically perfect fit on her foot forever. She claimed it was her best birthday yet.

They spent the day relaxing on the beach and playing with Regina. Finally, Jay told Chrissy and Draco after they promised not to tell anyone his secret. Harry Potter.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So? How did you like the chapter? I hope it was good in all of your eyes. I know that some of you said that Draco was a slimy git, sorry to dissapoint. Chrissy is going to be a fun character though, and I felt like Daphne needed someone to bond with while Draco and Jay were doing all of their "man things". (Girls, you know what I mean.)**

**Anyway, thanks for all of the reviews last time, they are very helpful. I also want to put Draco and Christanella in Ravenclaw with them. Should they go to Ravenclaw?**

**Thanks again, and don't be afraid to add more comments!**

**-McSlick **

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Jay was very impressed at how maturely Draco had handled the information. He wasn't sure if he expected the boy to go running home to his father or not, but Draco had assured him that the news wasn't going to affect their relationship. Chrissy didn't know as much about Harry Potter as everyone had thought, but found it interesting that Jay was in hiding.

They left Gryffindor Isle not long afterward, Jay promising that they would all be over there a lot during the summer. Chrissy thought that it was a great idea and flooed home. Draco, Daphne, Dani, and Jay (A/N: There are so many names starting with 'D'… I hadn't noticed, but I think its a little funny… hehe) all flooed back to Dani's as it was a Sunday and it was their last week of school.

School had gone very well. Their major recital at the end of the year was a huge success. Many prominent figures were there, including the Minister himself, who was introduced to all of the notable children. The group of four had been some of the prominent children in the school, so they had met the minister before performing.

Their dance classes, chorus class, orchestra, and band had all preformed that night. Magnavir's crew, as they had been called by others recently, had been stars in the program. Jay and Draco did the hardest dance moves for their group perfectly. Everyone was talking about this and that afterward.

Jay was rather talented at the violin and piano. It wasn't surprising, really. There had been only a rare few things… actually, there had been nothing that he was struggling with at all. He had even been doing well in gymnastics and literature. All of his teachers believed that he was something of a genius and were all expecting great things from him in the future. At least, they had told Daniella as much when she went to the teacher conference half way through the year, and again at the end of the year celebration.

After the school year was officially over and all four of them had been signed up for the next year, they went to Gryffindor Isle to celebrate and plan ahead. It was Draco who took the initiative with the planning, being scared for his friend. "Jay, what is it that we will be doing over the summer?"

Jay looked up at him. "Well, I don't want to fall behind in my classes, so I will continue to work on our workouts and all of the other things the teachers gave us… also, Dani was going to get me more things to practice. I just thought that we would all do it together if you all were allowed…"

Chrissy nodded, excited. "Yeah, that would be great! My parents wouldn't mind in the slightest. They think you lot are a good influence."

"I wouldn't mind spending my summer here again. It was quite pleasant last summer, far more enjoyable than that retched place my mother calls 'home'."

Draco looked at Jay. "Well, I've been thinking a lot lately-"

"Does it tickle?" Chrissy interrupted. Draco mock scowled at her and stuck out his tongue as the others laughed.

"That's besides the point, but since _you_ will never find out, yes, it does." He looked more serious then. "I think we need to do something a little extra, things that kids don't normally do… It's just that… with people- people like my father," they all understood what he meant, "With people like him out there, I think we need to do some training over the summer. At least you and me, the girls can concentrate on other things if they don't want to."

Jay thought about it. "What were you thinking of, Drake?"

Draco smiled and started to lay out his plan. "Well, I was thinking that you and I could do some training, like doing extra gymnastics and doing sit ups and push ups and running, things that older people do so that they are fit. We need to be at top fitness level in case anyone ever found out about you. Next, we _have_ to concentrate on your magic. Everyone in the world thinks that you are some sort of baby Dumbledore, and you kind of are anyway. At least what I have seen, you can do anything. I was thinking that we get permission from Dani to practice magic here during the day, not just spells that she has taught us, but real magic. I could use your other wand if you wanted me to practice with you."

"That's a good idea. What else?"

"There are other things that we need to do. Other _ways_ to train. I have some books at home, not normal books, but some of the _private_ books. They tell you how to use things like throwing stars, and daggers. I know that they are dangerous, but we can be careful and we know some basic healing spells, so if anything bad happens, we don't really have to worry. And, we are going to be taking archery once a week next year so we can just wait to be taught that."

"What should we do?" Chrissy asked. "Just sit here and look pretty for you boys?"

"No," said Draco exasperatedly. "Not like you could anyway- ouch!" Chrissy had hit him. "ANYWAY, I just thought that you two would do some reading. Jay and I will still read after our training of course," he added hastily as Chrissy opened her mouth, preparing to remark. "I only meant that while we were doing our work outs in the morning that you would do some extra reading on some of the _older_ books Jay owns. Like the ones on rituals and ancient forms of magic. That sort of interesting thing. I wouldn't have mentioned it if I didn't think you would like to do it. You and Daphne were going on the other day about how much there was to magic, and this is a chance to really explore some of it."

Chrissy and Daphne looked at each other for a moment. Both seemed to have a silent conversation before Daphne turned, smiling to Jay. "If you agree with the training, I would definitely do some of that reading."

"Me too," Chrissy agreed.

Draco turned to Jay, waiting. "I think this is a good idea. I was actually thinking about getting something extra done soon anyway." He smiled and thumped the blonde on the back. "Way to use your head, mate."

They continued on the day going through the library, using a room in the lower level of the mansion with was very large and bright, containing a large chalk board and a box of replenishing chalk. There were multiple tables and large comfy chairs seated at them, as well as a large couch in front of the chalk board. The circular table on the side comfortably sat all four of them nicely, so whenever they found a book they would bring it there.

Jay insisted that they first find all of the interesting books in the library, so that they could have multiple books going at once, and they would be able to cross reference. Regina was very helpful with the planning also. She gave good ideas on which subjects should be looked at first, and also what they would need in the room. Soon the room was renamed the Research Room.

Tommy helped them and took all of the books to the Research Room for them from the library. Soon it was time for all of them to leave.

.

.

.

Draco had gotten permission from his mother to stay over Jay's that night. Both the boys practiced their instrument for an hour. Jay was getting very adapt at the violin, able to play some very hard songs now. Draco was also getting good at his guitar. He knew most of the cords and loved to strum out tunes.

They got to bed early after finishing their studies. Draco shared Jay's room when he stayed over, and the two spoke lightly about the next day and Jay agreed to setting up his wand to wake him up at five so they could begin.

.

.

.

The days went by much like Draco had planned. The two boys would work out for three hours in the morning, then go riding with the girls on the horses. Next they would all go back into the house and do their research until one when they had their lunch and went for a swim with Regina. Upon finishing their swim they go back to the room and do more work until five when they all leave to go home. Usually, Draco would end up sleeping over Jay's house, using the excuse that Jay was something of a brother and that they were too tired after playing and later studying all day to do much else but sleep, never mind traveling.

Because the children had been so responsible up to that point, both Dani, Narcissa, and the other mothers agreed to the children being alone at Dani's all day. Every night Dani would pre approve spells that they had found the day prior, being surprised by a few of them, but then agreeing that it would be helpful to learn.

Jay concentrated more on History than other subjects. It was utterly fascinating to him; battle strategies, political agendas, so on and so forth. One thing that annoyed Jay though was the utter lack of equality with in the books. Everything was told from the point of view of the wizard, never from that of a goblin or other suppressed magical creature. It annoyed him so much that he brought the topic up to Dani at dinner one evening. She could only think of one thing that Jay could do: go to the goblins and request a book that has likely never been read by a wizard before.

Jay readily agreed and practically dragged Dani to the floo. They arrived at a small station in Diagon Alley that had been forgotten about long ago. They quickly made their way to the bank where Jay requested a meeting with Griphook privately. The goblins could recognize Jay's true identity, and they eyed him skeptically for using glamour charms on him forehead.

Griphook was his usual self. Dani went down to the appocrathy and told Jay to just floo home when he was finished, and to use the charm they practiced so that no one would notice him. With that she left.

"Mr. Potter. The goblins have been questioning a few of your more recent decisions…" He said, sitting down in a chair behind his desk.

"Would you be referring to the name change, Sir?" Jay asked him.

"Yes, that would be one of the decisions I was referring to… the other would be your new found training?"

Jay looked at him stunned. The goblin smirked and continued. "Although our magic is different from your wizarding magic and considered not as powerful, we have methods of being powerful in other ways."

Jay nodded. "The economy and intelligence for instance, Sir?"

Griphook gave him a rare smile that bore all of his teeth and gave Jay goose bumps. "Precisely. Now, I suppose you have a meaning for wanting to meet with me today, Mr. Potter," he stopped and corrected himself. "Or should I say, Mr. Magnavir?"

Jay smiled back. "You can call me Harry in private if you would prefer, Sir. But all of my friends have just been calling me Jay. I would prefer you call me the latter?"

"Alright, Jay. What is it you wanted today?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you could provide me with some information I have been seeking. As you know, I have quite the extensive library. Unfortunately, the history books are something of propaganda in my eyes. They only ever present wizards and witches in the light, always doing the right thing while everyone else was wrong. Well, I have been reading up on the Wizard and Goblin wars," the goblin present leaned forward in his chair, interested. "And I have come to realize that much of the story has been left out. I was wondering if you could perhaps give me some books that the goblins go by or have written?"

Griphook peered at Jay, surveying him and taking a few minutes before he answered. Jay waited patiently until at last the goblin spoke. "I believe you are trustworthy enough for such a book, Jay. I need to warn you that these books have been forbidden by _your_ government. Though the books only printed facts, they are illicit to read in your society. Having such knowledge could land you in jail in the future… are you sure you want these books?"

Jay looked Griphook in the eye. "Sir, I have come to realize that authority figures don't always do the right thing. If they had, I would have never been left with the Dursleys by the headmaster, my teacher would have listened to me when I complained about my back, and, most importantly, I would have never been abused in the first place." He was staring intently at Griphook still and continued. "I think it would be better to know the truth about _my_ government and why such books have been banned, rather than be in the dark."

"I am sorry to hear that about your childhood, Jay. I would have to agree with you, however, that having the knowledge is important and that these books are banned for no reason but to keep the wizards in the dark." He waved his hand and a few books appeared. "These would do well for you, I am sure."

Jay beamed at him. "Thank you, Sir! You do not know what this means to my friends and I. Thank you."

Griphook smirked something of a smile. "Would you like anything else, Jay?"

Jay was shrinking the books and placing them in his pocket. "Would you mind taking me to my smallest vault, Sir? I would like to make quite a big withdraw and have it converted into muggle money."

"If you would like, we can make the transaction in here."

"Yes, that would be better. Very well. Would you please convert my money into one million pounds, sir?"

Griphook's eyebrows quirked up slightly. "That is quite the withdraw. Yes, just one second." He snapped his fingers and two suitcases appeared. "We will have to take 50 gaellons for the transaction of this size." Jay nodded. "Here is your money."

Jay went up and took the suitcases, shrinking and pocketing both of them. He held out his hand, which Griphook shook with his own. "I should hope that you will come back and tell me about your opinion on the books when your have finished reading them, Jay?"

"Of course. Thank you again, Griphook. I should see you sometime next week then." With that, Jay charmed himself unnoticeable and left to the floo station.

.

.

.

Jay finished the books not long after receiving them. Soon he was back with Griphook, discussing everything with the goblin. "I just don't understand why all of this needed to be under the rug. Yeah, our government was wrong, but it's not like they are always going to be right. Actually, they seem to be wrong more than right…" Jay shook his head sadly. "I am truly sorry for the behavior of wizards, Griphook."

Griphook looked at the small, intelligent boy in front of him. "It was not your doing, Jay. Do not feel that you need to apologize. I am merely saying that the government should have replaced our diamond clock. It was something of a national treasure that we regarded as one of the most beautiful finds/treasure in Earth."

Jay looked at the saddened goblin in front of him, and it was like a light bulb went off in his head. "Wait, Griphook, let's go to my Gryffindor Vault."

"Now, Jay?" He asked him. They had only just begun their conversation.

Jay nodded vigorously. "Yes, right now. As quickly as possible!"

With that, Griphook ushered Jay to the boat and they traveled speedily down to the ancient vault. When Jay was finally inside, he gave Griphook access to the vault. Griphook came in with his eyes wide in wonder at the spectacularity of it all.

"Come with me, Griphook. I am looking for something." Jay used the point me with his wand to find the biggest diamond in the vault.

The wizards had completely destroyed the most respected treasure in the goblin culture during one of the wars. It brought hostility and ill-will from then on, with Jay completely understood. The diamond in their diamond clock was about two feet wide and two and a half tall. The clock was cut into it by a goblin thousands of years ago and the time would glow magically. Every goblin was supposed to see the clock when they became 'grown ups' in their culture, making the clock important to all goblins as it had been something all of them could bond over.

Jay soon found it and levitated it to him. It floated, four feet tall, three feet wide. Jay stood there in awe, basking in the amazingness. He remembered the ritual he had read about, one that he was surprised to find in the first place.

The ritual was in Albanian, the goblin's main language. He spoke it clearly and brought magic into it, pledging the glorious black diamond rightfully belonging to the goblin's and not himself, Harry James Potter. When he finished, he wobbled slightly and Griphook stood there in complete shock. Slowly, Jay lowered the diamond to the floor. He turned to Griphook. "Well, I think we should be leaving. From what I hear, the goblins have a new clock to make."

Griphook's mouth was moving, but words were not coming out. Jay smiled and chuckled. "I'll just bring this to the boat then, yeah?"

The goblin snapped out of his revere. "Jay, this is unexpected. I cannot believe…"

"Believe it. Let's go, it's a little creepy down here…" He smiled at the goblin and levitated the black diamond to the boat outside, letting Griphook lock up behind them.

When Jay and Griphook were finally back to ground level, they were greeted by a number of goblins. Jay introduced himself to all of them, and tried to shake everyone's hand. The president of the goblins, a goblin by the name of Bognok, thanked 'Mr. Potter' graciously for the black diamond, which he then sent off with the other goblins as he asked 'Mr. Potter' and Griphook to his private room at the back of the bank. When they were there, everyone sat down and Bognok turned to Jay.

"Mr. Potter-"

"Please, Sir, I would prefer if you called me Harry. Or better yet, Jay. Jay Magnavir."

The goblin smiled a chilling smile at Jay and continued. "Very well, Jay," Jay smiled. "I would like to talk to you about the significance of your donation to the goblin community. Were you aware of what you were doing, Jay?"

"Well, the ritual calls for the person to understand exactly what they are giving away, and exactly what was going on. You cannot be under another person's control when performing the ritual, so I do not see how I could _not_ understand exactly what I was doing. I wanted to give it to you after I had finished reading your history books. It was wrong for your clock to have been destroyed. I am ashamed that my government would do such a thing."

The goblins beamed at him. He was getting rather immune to the cringe nerve that was usually set off when the goblins bared their teeth. "Well then, Jay, how is it that I can repay you for such a gift?"

Jay waved him off. "That was a repayment from me. I just hope that you can count me among a friend or alley these days, not like one of the Death Eaters or ignorant ministry officials."

"Well, certainly you are not like them in any way. In fact, from the respect you have shown us goblins, it would be rude of us to not consider you among our friends." Bognok held out his hand. "Harry Potter, or rather, Jay Magnavir, you will forever be in our good graces."

Jay smiled as he shook the goblin's hand. "If you need anything, Sir, do not hesitate to ask for me. I do not know if you know, but I am living with Daniella Greengrass. She is something of a guardian for me." Bognok nodded. Jay turned to Griphook and they shook hands. "Sorry I had to cut our conversation short…"

Griphook chuckled. "Believe me when I say that it is more than alright. If you have anything that you need help with in the future, your research perhaps, then I would be more than willing to help. I would also be able to be your account manager. It is something rarely offered to wizards, but mainly I would take care of your funds and all of your stocks and shares. It is always a profit for the wizard in the end, I would recommend saying yes."

Jay smiled. "I would love that, Griphook. Thank you."

Griphook snapped his fingers and parchment appeared in front of them. "You will have to sign these with your birthed name, Harry James Potter. I am sorry for the inconvenience, just sign right there. And right there." The parchment disappeared.

"Congratulations, Mr. Pot- Magnavir. Griphook is your new account manager. Is there anything else you need?"

"Would you happen to have a fireplace with a floo around here? I don't like going out in public alone much." They showed Jay to the fireplace where he met up with everyone and told them all about what had happened. It was surprising, but everyone was happy that Jay had accomplished yet another thing that was unattainable.

.

.

.

The rest of the summer was spent reading the books Dani had bought for Jay's birthday, every major spell book from each country in Europe. They were also working on Draco's 'Master Plan'. They also read muggle books about the World Wars, Draco and Jay spent most of their time with the books about spying and planning while Daphne and Chrissy would look more into the decisions on each side and the effect of every decision made during the war.

Draco had also gotten Jay some books for his birthday- all of them were about battle magic, aka 'Dark Magic', but it wasn't really dark per-say. Just things that normally weren't taught or used to the public.

Jay and Draco were slowly becoming stronger and stronger together over the summer. They were becoming better and better at throwing the knives they found at Gryffindor Isle. Finally, Dani decided that it was time for them to go on the summer vacation they had planned for.

Draco had gotten permission to go with them on their week and a half long trip. They packed and stopped at the muggle bank where Jay had 250,000 pounds converted to Japanese currency and the rest was put into an account that could be accessed from a card. Dani gave him permission to use all of the money that was placed in the account from the debit card. They then left to go to air port, which they were all excited about. It had been Draco's idea after having heard about it from a boy whom they were in school with.

The flight went fine, and they arrived in Tokyo no problem. Having knowing a little about how to get there, Dani soon found the entrance to wizarding Tokyo.

The wizarding community in Japan was the complete opposite of the British one. Although they still kept themselves hidden from the muggles, they were not ignorant to the new technologies and magically experimented with them. After having toured for the first few days, they finally went shopping. Jay went to one store where he spent almost all of his money.

The store was a magical electronic store. It had the latest computers available, ones that the muggles in Europe couldn't even compare to yet. He and Draco made the decision to buy two huge touch screen computers, ones that were magically hooked up to each other. They were the size of chalk boards and they thought that they could put one in Dani's home and another at Gryffindor Isle.

They also purchased the newest laptops. They were very high tech and expensive, but money wasn't a problem and Jay bought one for everyone in Magnavir's Crew. The man who had helped them knew that they weren't very involved in the technological advances that they were purchasing and offered to help them for the next few days. They promptly agreed and paid the man accordingly, leaving Japan with newfound knowledge about their computers, and a great excitement to show the girls their new tools, all of which were guaranteed to work in areas where other, completely muggle electronics were charmed to not work, as well as being unbreakable and unscratchable. (The other two, mega computers, had the same powerful charms on them as well).

Dani had also gotten a few things while she was there. She knew about the research that Jay was doing, and agreed whole-heartily with what they were doing. She knew that one day it would inevitably fall on his shoulders to truly conquer the Dark Lord, and he had already proved himself responsible enough. She had gone shopping for books while they were out with the techno-man. She had also bought books that would be found in only the sketchiest stores in Knockturn Alley, where she also found many illegal potions ingredients that she purchased much of also.

Draco had made some purchases of his own. He had found a store on the muggle side of the city that specialized in dangerous weapons. He was able to buy packages upon packages of throwing stars and special daggers and throwing knives. He found a similar store in the wizarding Tokyo also, where he made more purchases. He had also gotten his father a special book that he and Jay converted into English that he was going to give him for his birthday later on in the year.

Jay also got some other things from the electronic store, including a subscription to three wizarding magazines all about computers, software, and new spells that would help you on your computer or with special software. The man had given him a special deal on the mega-deluxe-software package which he also bought. All of the laptops were magically hooked up to each other and they were all very happy when they said their good byes.

It wasn't long until they were on the plain back to London, reading up about their new computers and talking about when they were going to be able to get sushi again. Jay was thinking about asking Tommy to learn how to make sushi.

.

.

.

The rest of the summer was spent researching, training, and playing. Dani was getting ready for her new classes, which looked to be very promising. Jay's profits were increasing steadily and he was being owled every other day by Griphook with updates and reports. Griphook was also getting Jay involved in the muggle stocks, claiming that they were much easier to predict profits in.

Draco and Jay had also started hand combat training as well. They had bought some videos online that showed them ways to practice Karate, Tae Kuan Doe (A/N: sorry, I know it's spelt wrong, but I can't for the life of me figure out how to spell it…), and kick boxing; all of which they were picking up quickly and having a good time learning.

Soon the summer was ending and school was approaching. Jay found himself at Draco's many of the nights, having dinner with the family. Draco had given his father the book that he and Draco had gotten him, and his father had enjoyed the present.

Daphne and Chrissy were making new strides in their studies. Both had found spells and potions that they had previously been looking for, but they were unable to use them at the time. They needed to look for a spell that had been mentioned a few times, one that would reveal all of the magical blocks on someone and the true potential of the person as well. They were not having any success, but they kept with their research as it was proving very beneficial.

They had finished the curriculum at Hogwarts for everyone up to fourth year, but Draco and Chrissy were having a few problems with a couple of the spells since they were using Daphne and Jay's extra wands.

When school finally approached, they found that they were ready to go back to their muggle selves and welcomed it with arms wide open.

.

.

.

The school year went by very quickly for Magnavir's Crew. Draco and Jay had successfully completed one of the ancient magical rituals that would allow their magic to grow to outstanding levels, almost double that of normal wizards. It was the easiest ritual to complete, and it did not require the spell that the girls were still looking for. It had also been used by Godric Gryffindor himself.

Daphne and Chrissy were closer than ever. No doubt this year that the Magnavir Crew was at the top of the class. They seemed to know everything and anything. This year they were ballroom dancing and Daphne was paired with Jay, Draco with Chrissy. Some of the girls were jealous of Daphne and Chrissy because they had gotten the best partners. At the cotillion, all of their families watched as the children glided gracefully around the room.

Lucius met Christanella and her family that night. The Malfoy's, Greengrass's, and Armani's (Christanella's parents), all sat together chatting. Lucius had heard little of the italian wizarding families, but he also knew one of his friends from Slytherin had a cousin from the noble and ancient house Armani. He had no problems with his son's new friend… in fact, it gave him a few things to think about…

Lucius wasn't the only one doing some thinking that night. Dani was being questioned by her brother almost the entire time about his almost-nephew. Dani was purposefully giving vague answers, but did mention that Jay's family was the richest of the rich. Once he started questioning young Jay's future involvement with Daphne, Dani reprimanded him for asking such personal questions in public.

The year continued much as the previous had, but some changes were present. Although Dani continued to meet with Narcissa, they were often joined by Samantha, Chrissy's mother. One day when it was only Narcissa and Dani, Narcissa admitted that Lucius and her were thinking of proposing a marriage contract with the italian family, but Narcissa felt they would decline simply on principal.

When Narcissa asked Samantha if Christanella had a marriage contract, the beautiful woman promptly said no. She explained that it was up to Christa whom she agreed to marry when she was old enough.

Dani's brother had been speaking with her more frequently about the same situation. He kept bothering her about Jay, whom was invited over for dinner at least once a month. She finally told him the same thing that Samantha told Narcissa. He still kept being persistent on the subject, though was more subtle about it.

Magnavir's Crew was working wonders on their magical computers. Jay had found a spell to use on a program on the computer that allowed full books to be converted to copies on the computer. This was extremely handy and all four of them learned the spell quickly, putting every book they wanted to read onto their computers.

Dani had seen all they were doing and agreed to Draco's idea of having a room in her house that only they could enter that would contain one of the large touch computers. She had placed runes with her wand on the hard wood floor in the rooms doorway, and some on the door itself, allowing the Magnavir Crew and herself in the room, but no one else.

The computer itself was stuck to the wall with a permanent sticking charm by Jay, one that only he could reverse. Just for security, he used the Bantu version of the spell.

They spent most of their time in the room or on their own computers. Jay figured out that because of the necklaces, they only needed half the sleep of the average child. After he figured that out, everyone continued their working until midnight. The girls would wake up at six every morning, to shower and dry their hair. The boys only needed ten minutes in the morning to completely prim themselves before school and woke up at five, working out for two hours before showering and having breakfast, then continuing on to school.

Saturday was their fun day, and they weren't obligated to doing any work on the computers those days, even though they usually did anyway. Draco and Jay decided to spend more time with the boys in their school and signed up for the wrestling team which met every saturday. Draco and Jay were in the same weight class and were both equally talented in the sport, providing interesting matches.

Daphne usually went to Italy on Saturday to meet with Chrissy. They would spend the day getting facials, pedicures, manicures and shopping. They always had a great time, and would usually buy something for the boys when they were out. Usually they all ended up live chatting afterward.

Chrissy was able to persuade her mother into buying her wand early, which she could use only at home. Narcissa had heard of this from Samantha, and, not wanting her child to be out done, went to Whisper Alley to get Draco a custom, illegal, wand. It was perfect in his opinion, and Dani admitted to her that Jay had gotten a wand there last year.

Now that everyone had their own personal wands, they were each getting more done. Jay would let Daphne and Chrissy borrow his library books when they asked, and usually they would be able to transfer over fifty books onto the computers in one night.

Jay's magazines were great also. He learned a lot from them about the Japanese culture and just how much more advanced they were than the British wizarding community. He was able to become adapt at researching things on the internet, also creating his own personal website that was dedicated to the fall of the Dark Lord Voldemort. He figured that it would come in handy later on in life. Already a few people were giving him ideas on how to defeat the Dark Lord, along with books to read to aid in his training. Draco and Jay both thought that it was safe to have the website, considering that no Death Eater would ever lay a finger on a computer, let alone attempt to find a wizarding website on it.

School was finally finishing and they stopped their training the last week so that they would have more time to practice for their concert and exams. They all did amazing, of course, and met the prime minister for a second time. The man had remembered the small group from last time and congratulated them on a huge success during the couples dancing. Everyone was relieved when they were finally finished and went to Gryffindor Isle to celebrate.

* * *

**A/N: So? I hope you liked the black diamond bit. I prefer Harry being in the goblins good graces through the stories. Reviews please!**

-McSlcik

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So, I'm not sure if you have noticed, but the story involves all of the technology of today's day and age. Just wanted to clarify that. I hope you like the new idea of them in the muggle world...

…

They dedicated the next few days to just relaxing and hanging out. Draco and Jay continued their workouts, but that was more because they enjoyed it and felt better afterward. The girls had started running with them and doing their light workouts: sit ups, pushups, kickboxing, all of those things. They refused to do weightlifting though. After three days of just hanging out, they decided it was time to get back to work as they were getting bored.

They set out to their research room and asked Tommy to bring the lunch back down to the room. Regina came along with them as she usually did when they started their research. Jay stood in front of the computer, making all of the notes. Draco, Daphne and Chrissy sat on the couch brainstorming with him. They decided that they would do as much as they could to lighten their load at Hogwarts. (Chrissy's father had signed her up that spring for when she turned twelve.)

All of the subjects they had been studying which did not require a wand- History of Magic, Herbology, Potions, Arithmacy, Astronomy, and Care of Magical Creatures- were going to be what they studied until they took their OWLs in August. Daniella was able to set it up for them and their parents were all impressed when they learned that their children were all finished with the curriculum for the six major subjects already. They readily agreed to them taking the tests, especially since it made them look very good when they applied for jobs after Hogwarts.

With them studying so hard for OWLs, everyone was granted permission to stay at Dani's during the week. Dani gave the children permission to stay at Gryffindor Isle until their new curfew of eleven. It gave them the entire day to make potions, and gave them time to observe all of the stars they needed to as well. During the brewing time they would study the other subjects. Everyone went home for the weekend, spending time with their families, although they usually ended up at Dani's on Saturday to play pool.

They were extremely talented at potions, Draco being the best. Jay gave Tommy plenty of money to replace all of their supplies. They saved all of their potions in the cabinet in the room. The four even had made a polyjuice potion. Draco and Jay tested on each other, the girls drinking the potion for one another also. It was successful and they made some more for an emergency supply.

Supplement and strengthening potions were made everyday which they took with their dinner. Tommy was getting very good at making foreign dishes. After Jay had first asked him for some sushi, the small elf became a master at Japanese and chinese foods. It seemed like they were having something new everyday.

Draco and Jay practiced with their knives and stars after they swam everyday for at least an hour. They could hit a target dead on from twenty yards away, even if it was moving. They soon started doing things like behind the back throws and so on, just having fun with their new talent.

On Fridays they ended early and went out to Subway or a pizza place. The week before they were taking their OWLs, they were joking around, walking to dinner when they passed a dark alley way and Jay heard a commotion. He turned and gave the others the sign for 'be quiet!' and 'look'. He took a wand out and ran into the alley.

A large body and a small body were on the floor being beaten by four figures. Jay stunned two of them before the other two turned at him. Chrissy stunned the one in the back, and Daphne and Draco both sent stunners at the last one. The figure was able to dodge Daphne's stunner, but was hit in the head by Draco's.

Jay and the others ran to the two figures on the floor. "I'll take care of them. Tie up those four," Jay said.

"I'll help you." Daphne was next to the small child, taking potions out of her pocket.

Jay leaned down and felt the man. He was ice cold to touch, and chalk white. He took out a number of pain relief and healing potions, then gently poured them down his throat.

Draco and Chrissy had the four bound together with ropes they had shot out of their wands. Chrissy put blindfolds on each of them and Draco muttered a spell of some kind at each of the four. They backed away and went to Jay and Daphne.

Jay finally woke the two of them up. The man looked up at him, fear in his eyes, then panic. "NO! Don't worry, we're helping you. We saved you from those four over there," Jay cried out quickly. The man glanced at the bound group then back at Jay. He relaxed, Jay following suit, but the man also eyed him wearily and with a question in his eyes, as if he didn't understand.

Slowly the girl was awake as well. She answered Jay in polish. "Ouch. Oh, thank you…"

Jay repeated what he just said, but in Polish. The man understood now and responded. "You saved myself and my daughter. Please, what is your name?" he asked.

"Jay Magnavir," he answered.

The man shook his head. "You are lying. What is your birthed name?"

Jay started to panic, but used his Occumulancy to steady his voice. "Wha-"

"I am no ordinary man. Neither is my daughter. We swear to not hurt you, but in order to repay you we need your birthed name. We are vampires," he clarified.

Draco made a noise behind him, but Jay answered the vampire anyway. "Harry Potter. Harry James Potter. These are my friends, Daphne, Christanella, and Draco. Why do you need my name to repay me?" he asked.

The vampire was momentarily stunned. "Harry Potter. Well," he chuckled. "I don't think I every imagined YOU saving me." He laughed again then answered his question. "Part of the bond I am about to make. My name is Marcus, my daughter here is Rose. We offer my clans protection in the future. If we are saved, this is how we repay the person. You are the first savior in over two-hundred years, young Harry." He cleared his throat. "In order to initiate I will need to break your skin," he stopped them from interrupting by raising his hand. "Do not worry, I will not feed off of you, I will simply taste your blood so that I can find you in the future. It is the only way my magic can work on you. Later there will only be two small black circles, something like a muggle tattoo? On one of them will be an ancient Rune for protection in red. The other will have the symbol of my clan imprinted on the top, a golden bat taking flight. Aubaslant clan. Since I am the leader, and I have one of our followers with me now," he smiled at his daughter. "We will be able to go through the ritual immediately." All of them were looking at him, accusatively. "You may kill me if I do not do just as I explained."

Jay looked up at his friends. They spoke in Chinese. "I should do it."

"Jay, really think about this. He could kill you…" Draco said.

Daphne went up to him and gave him a hug. "I know your going to do it even if we say no, but please be careful." She looked into his eyes and kissed him lightly on the cheek before stepping back.

"Just do it. We'll kill him if he does anything," Chrissy added, her wand trained on the vampire, awe and excitement in her eyes.

Jay turned back to him and spoke in Polish again. "I trust you, Marcus."

Marcus nodded and gently took Jay's arm, rolling up the sleeve. He traced a small area on his wrist, whispering words and concentrating. Jay could feel the tingle and hissed when Marcus bit into him, drawing his blood out of his arm with his two teeth. He removed his mouth from Jay's arm and placed his thumb over one of the bleeding holes, then the other. He and his daughter started chanting something no one there could understand but them. When they finished, they looked up at Jay. "All done, young Harry," he said.

Jay looked at his arm and smiled. It was a cool mark to bare, he admitted. "Thank you, Marcus." He offered his hand to the vampire, helping him up. He helped Rose up also.

"Harry Potter, we are forever in your debt. If you need us, say 'Come', in Polish, while your thumb is on the rune. I will know where you are and be able to come to your help." Jay nodded. Marcus turned to the others. "My daughter and I are truly thankful. We of the Aubastant Clan will forever be in debt to you!" He and his daughter bowed. His arm flung out and his cape covered the two of them before they disappeared.

"What do we do with them?" Draco asked, nodding to the four bound people.

"Did you mufflato them?" Jay asked. Draco nodded. "Good job, Drake." They smiled at each other. "Lets just baffle them and get going… Back up." They all moved back and Jay cast the spell four times, then released them from the binds and stunning spells, running out of the alley.

They continued running all the way to Subway. I can't believe it! A vamp! A real one!" Chrissy was laughing.

After dinner they went to the movies then home. Everyone flooed home while Jay told a livid Dani about what had happened. At the end she just stood and walked over to Jay, face unreadable. He let out a breathe of relief when she hugged him hard. "I am going to have to get used to your daring ways, aren't I?" She laughed as Jay started laughing into her shoulder. Dani was just happy that she had her son with her, not wanting to imagine what might have happened that night. It was a while before they broke apart.

.

.

.

The next week was spent studying constantly. Dani helped them when she could and estimated that they were able to do around five or six times the studying that of a normal child taking the test. Their reading was incredibly fast, they could focus perfectly and they had more energy than anyone she knew. Jeweled Brilliance indeed.

Finally it was time to take their tests. They were being held over Friday and Saturday. Arithmacy, Astronomy, and History on Friday, an hour break in between. Care, Herbology and Potions were on Saturday, also with an hour in between.

Friday went by no problem. There were two other children taking the tests, one was French, the other American. The American one was looking for a transfer to Hogwarts. They were friendly enough and everyone wished each other good luck for the next day.

Saturday went just as smoothly as Friday. Draco was nervous for his grade, but everyone assured him that he would do fine. The man who had been watching them had even complimented Draco on such a fine potion. They waited for their grades the next day.

Everyone was live video chatting on their computers early the next morning, waiting for their OWLs. They finally arrived at eight.

Jay received five O's and got an O+ on his History of Magic exam. Draco had the same grades, except his O+ was in potions. Chrissy also got five O's and had an O+ in Care of Magical Creatures. Daphne did best, receiving four O's and an O+ in Arithmacy and Astronomy.

To say their parents were ecstatic would be boarder line lying. Lucius had promptly made arrangements for everyone to go to the most spectacular restaurant in the wizarding community, and bought Draco the best broom on the market.

Daphne's father was ready to have it published in the Daily Prophet that he had the smartest daughter in Europe, but agreed when she asked if she could stay at her God Mother's house permanently because of the good influence Aunt Daniella and Jay had been. He had also sent out owls to all of his "friends" in the ministry, boasting about her accomplishments. It was something that Lucius had waited to do in public.

Chrissy's father was so happy that he said yes to her modeling for a younger set of designs he had been working on, and allowing Daphne to come with them to a major fashion shoot.

Jay was just content on helping Dani prepare their summer trip this year: China. Well, that and hearing Dani tell him how proud she was of him and taking him out to get him the best violin in Europe. He had started to write his own songs, and Dani had taken notice. Jay really appreciated his new gift, and used it every night, regardless if it were a weekday or not.

He was really excited for the trip, having heard all about where to go in China to get the best supplies and books- things suggested to him by their Japanese friends online. He was taking Draco again, and had invited the girls, but they were going to be at the fashion show that week. They went again by plane, claiming that it should be apart of the vacation since it built up the anticipation. They had brought a backpack each, shrinking all of their things so that they only really used one section on the backpack, leaving the other for things they bought while they were there.

They arrived in China and Dani apperated them to all of the major parts of the country the first two days. After that, Dani had a great time enjoying the different massage techniques they had, and spent a lot of time with the aristocratic women in the city. She trusted Draco and Jay to not get into trouble while they visited the magical parts of the city.

They stocked up on all of the illegal and rare potions ingredients they came across. Draco and Jay checked out all of the warrior books, buying everything.

There was also a warrior shop with a weapon set, and clothing set. The training clothes were silk, and looked very nice on them. Jay bought each of the five different weapon sets, buying four of each. He had only bought himself and Draco the training clothes, but he had bought the girls a bunch of the muggle clothes they came across going back to their hotel. Jay was positive that they girls would love the creativeness of the Chinese clothes, and also the fact that they were silk. Brownie points.

The trip came and went quickly and the boys spent the plane ride home converting all of their new books discreetly onto their computers while everyone else slept. They still had hours left, so Jay and Draco played each other on a game they had downloaded.

There was only a few weeks until school started when they finally got home. The four decided to get serious about training again. Especially since they now had ancient training books for martial arts and knew how to practice them.

Jay also read all of his warrior books. He figured the Dark Lord would come back at any time and not spare him a second thought, and if it were really up to him to defeat the bastard, well, people would be screwed if he didn't. He was only doing what he thought was best for his future and the future of his friends.

Draco had admitted to Jay that when he was growing up he thought that one day the Dark Lord would win and he would be on his side with his father. He promised that wasn't the case anymore, but he did refer to what his father said about the thrill of being powerful, claiming that was why he had joined, to protect his family by becoming someone feared.

Jay was glad that Draco and him had reached the level in their friendship where they could literally tell each other anything and everything. Sand, who had grown over the years, was also becoming fond of Draco. He thought that Draco was a good friend for Jay to have.

They practiced every morning for a long time. The girls would often watch and make notes about how to do what better, and sometimes they would practice with each other as well.

Their researching was at a halt. They had found more strengthening rituals, some which were very Dark and they would not do, but they did not yet know how many blocks Jay had on him yet. Daphne made the suggestion of asking his goblin ally for help. Everyone agreed and Jay left with Draco to go to Gringotts where he was allowed to use the floo in the back of the bank.

Upon arrival, Jay and Draco were greeted by many goblins who wanted to meet 'Harry Potter, the wizard who gave us back a piece of our culture and then some'. Griphook led Draco and Jay away from the mob and into his private business room. They all relaxed into chairs as Griphook sat in his own.

"Griphook, this is my best friend, Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is my account manager, Griphook," Jay introduced.

Draco stepped forward, hand extended. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Griphook. I would like you to know that my fathers prejudices have not been past on to me." Draco knew what his father thought about the goblins and wanted it known that he did not feel the same in anyway.

Griphook eyed the hand, then shook it. "No, it seems they have not." He turned to Jay. "You are quite the good influence, Jay. I think congratulations are in order for your 'Outstanding' grades?" He smirked at the two boys' dumbfound looks.

"Thank you, Griphook. Yes, we got all Oustandings, on practical exams and theory." He shrugged. "It wasn't difficult. Flobberworms could have passed."

Griphook chuckled. "Yes well, wizard's standards have gone down recently… anyway, what is it I can do for you? Would you like to see your monthly detailed reports early?" he asked.

Jay shook his head. "No, no I'm sure that you are doing an amazing job. I was wondering if you could help me on a more personal scale?"

Griphook leaned forward, peering at Jay over his desk. He could never guess what the young boy was going to do next. His mysteriousness and overall surprising ways somewhat encouraged the relationship the goblins wanted with such a powerful wizard. "You know that I would not turn you down if you asked for help. What is it you need, Jay?"

"Well," he began. "My friends and I have been training and doing research lately. From what Daniella has told me, I have the wonderful task of defeating the Dark Coward again if he does rise back to power, which I am positive he will. Anyway, we need to do some strengthening rituals, but in order to do them we have to first make sure there are no blocks on either of us. We have searched all year for a way to detect such blocks, but have no answers." He cleared his throat. "Would you be able to help us, Griphook?"

Everyone was quite while Griphook seemed to be thinking something over in his mind. Finally he answered. "I am able to help you and your friend, Jay. But, I need to know that you will not make it known that Goblins have the power to do such a thing, and I am going to ask you to be discreet that you will not seem as if your blocks have been let down after they are." He looked at Draco as he finished.

Draco nodded and Jay spoke. "We will only tell our friends, Christanella Armani, Daphne Greengrass, and my guardian Daniella. That is as far as the knowledge will go."

Griphook nodded and stood, walking in front of Jay and Draco. "I will need to cancel the glamour charms on you, Jay. Also, please hand me your wands as they will interfere in the spell." Jay and Draco parted somewhat reluctantly with their wands, which they left in the holsters, and Griphook put them on the desk. The goblin had raised his eyebrows at Jay's two wands, then smirked but said nothing.

"Who is going first?" he asked.

Jay spoke up. "I will go first."

"Very well. Please, role up your sleeve." Jay did so and Griphook stared, surprised, at the two marks on his wrist. "Always full of surprises, aren't we, Magnavir?" Draco and Jay chuckled. Griphook cleared his throat and began whispering a chant, holding Jay's hand, palm up. His finger ran from a line on his hand, up to the crease of his arm. He could feel the cold tingle and something deep inside him, but just as suddenly as it was there, it was gone.

Griphook snapped his fingers and a parchment appeared. He waved his hand and a list was formed. He rolled up the parchment and handed it to Jay, then turned to Draco and repeated the process.

"Those are lists of blocks against your magic and magical ability. I have not seen or heard of such magical abilities in a long time." He sat behind his desk, waiting for the boys to open the papers.

Jay's was as follows:

_**Harry James Potter**_

_**Magical Blocks:**_

_**Standard Underage Ministry Block**_

_**Magical Suppressant Charm preformed by Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Magical Suppressant Charm preformed by Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Magical Suppressant Charm preformed by Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Advanced Magical Ability Block preformed by Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Special Magical Abilities:**_

_**Parselmouth**_

_**Multi-Animagi**_

_**Mag-Elemental**_

_**Dementor Defeater**_

_**This informative charm has been done by Griphook **_(His signature here)

Draco's was as follows:

_**Draco Lucius Malfoy**_

_**Magical Blocks:**_

_**Standard Underage Ministry Block**_

_**Magical Suppressant Charm preformed by Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Magical Ability Block preformed by Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Special Magical Abilities:**_

_**Animagus**_

_**Elemental**_

_**Dementor Defeater**_

_**This informative charm has been done by Griphook **_(His signature here)

"Why would Dumbledore put so many blocks on me?" Jay thought out loud.

"Why would he put _any_ on _me?_" Draco retorted.

Griphook answered both of them. "Well, you Malfoy, it was rumored that the Dark Lord had been thinking of asking his followers for an apprentice he could train who would help him rule. All children of Death Eaters had the blocks placed on them. He turned his attention to Jay. "You, Jay, were born with astonishing amounts of magic and magical ability. It was not only your ancestors but the depth of your parents love. They were known, even among us goblins, as the golden couple. Such love in a time of such darkness is probably what led to your extensive great abilities. The fact that your parents died for you surprised no one."

After Griphook finished, they all sat there, thinking about what they had learned. Draco spoked first. "Excuse me, Griphook? It says elemental on here, but I have no idea what that means. Do you by any chance know?"

Griphook looked at both of them and answered again. "Yes. Elemental is an ancient ability that is more of a legend than fact. So few wizards and witches possess it that it has never been truly documented. Many aren't even aware that they have power over the Earth, Air, Fire or Water, because they would have needed to know that they were an elemental before they were able to use their abilities. Jay is a Mag-Elemental, which means he can have power over all elements. Considering both of you are elementals, it would not be surprising if the two other people in the 'magnavir Crew' were also elemental. Now that you know, once you rid yourselves of the magical ability block, you should be able to figure out which of the four elements you control, Mr. Malfoy."

The boys sat for another minute before Jay spoke up again. "We know what an animagus is, of course, but, do you have any idea what a multi-animagi is, Griphook?" Jay asked him.

He answered. "Well, the last multi-animagi was recorded in 1423, Arthor Nal. He had the ability to transfigure himself into any animal he wanted to become."

Draco asked another question. "It also says Dementor Defeater. Does that mean we can kill dementors?"

"Yes. You will be able to kill, and thus command dementors. The Dark Lord also had/has this ability." He looked between the two young boys. "Do you know how you will take the blocks off?"

Jay answered. "We know how to take the ministry block off, and have prepared the potions, but we were not aware of the others. We weren't expecting so many blocks…"

"Understandable. I have noticed that you speak to us always in Albanian, our native tongue. Would I be wrong to assume you know most languages?"

Jay and Draco smirked. "Yes, you would be wrong. We happen to now understand and read every language, even dead ones. Except, we have realized that there are undocumented languages, those are the only ones we cannot understand."

Griphook chuckled. "I would expect nothing less than amazing from your group. So are you aware of Bantu?"

"Yes. I have preformed Bantu based spells before, Griphook."

Griphook snapped his fingers and an old book appeared. "This book is all about Bantu spells, particularly block reversal ones. There are also a few potions, but I'm not sure how helpful they will be." He stood with the book under his arm, and took the boys' wands to them, then handed the old book to Jay.

"Thank you, very much Griphook. I am sure you realize how much you have helped us, and know that I am here to help, should you ever need it." They stood and Jay shook his hand.

"I too am here should you need help." Draco also said, shaking the goblin's hand as well.

"Non-sense. A friend of Jay's is a friend of ours. I hope you ask for my help, should you get stuck in the future." They nodded and left the bank.

After they got home and told all of the girls about what had happened, Daphne and Chrissy went the next day with Jay to meet Griphook and quickly have the spell preformed on them. They only had Ministry blocks on them, Chrissy's being weaker since the Italian government wasn't as controlling as the English one.

They had finished the Bantu book and reread the parts they would be performing. Finally, they all agreed that it was time to attempt the spells.

Daphne was doing the reversal suppressant charm on Jay, Chrissy was Draco. Daphne did the spell a total of three times, taking a five minute break in between so that Jay could adjust to the newfound magic. Draco and Chrissy finished the charm the first time and waited for Daphne to finish.

The boys sat there, still adjusting, as the girls went over what the next spell was going to be. Chrissy's was easier than Daphne's, but both were sure that it would go well. The each stood in front of the two, tired boys and preformed the spell. Daphne's spell took a lot out of her, and went on for over a minute. Chrissy's was shorter and didn't have much of an impact on her, but she was slightly winded afterward as well.

Jay slumped forward and Daphne caught him. "Jay!" she screamed.

Jay's head popped up and he looked at her, dazed. "That felt like a massage. Very good one…" Draco laughed and agreed. They stood up. "Do you think the potions have finished simmering?"

"Yeah, they've finished hours ago. They all look right, and smell right too. We should take the one for the block first, then the animagus second," Draco said.

"Alright." Jay got the potions and handed one of each to everyone. "We take the blue one first and need to wait fifteen minutes. Then we take the black one, but that one puts us to sleep, SO-" he conjured some pillows and transfigured the couch into a huge, circular, plush bed and laid the four pillows down in the middle. "I set my wand for fifteen. Bottoms up!"

They each slowly got a grip on their magic and were amazed by the difference it made. Soon the timer went off and they all drank their animagus potions. All three fell into a deep slumber.

Draco was a white and grey ferret. He thought that it was going to be fun since a kid at school had a ferret and said it was cool. Chrissy was a completely black wolf. She was excited about it also. Daphne was an owl, white and majestic. Jay had seen every animal he had every heard of. It took them three hours to wake up, Jay took four. They all spoke excitedly to one another and kept practicing their transformation. Finally, at the end of the week they could all fully transform into their animal. Jay had chosen to practice transforming into a tiger upon Regina's stern command. They all goofed off and played until it was time to leave. They made an agreement to not tell Dani, or anyone else for that matter, about their magical abilities. Jay felt bad not telling her, but was okay with it since they told her they went through the process to unblock their magic.

Jay found that once he had transformed into one animal, he could transform into other animals just as easily. He became a snake next, and spent time with Sand, trying to get used to the way snakes were able to see heat and smell with their tongues.

No matter which form he chose though, two things never changed. There was always something of a mark over his eye, which were always sparkly green. His hair/scales/feathers were always pitch black as well. It made for an interesting sight when he had transformed into a black flamingo.

The training was a breeze now. Draco and Jay figured that it had something to do with their magic almost fueling them, but they could not prove the theory.

They had finished one of the rituals they found. It was a restorative ritual. Jay no longer depended on his glasses from that point forward.

The girls had been learning a lot over the summer. They created something of an arsenal of spells to learn, all found from Jay and Draco's battle magic spells. They compiled tables on their computers of everything they had learned, and everything they still needed to go over. All charms and jinxes were sorted and they often had a number of spells in different languages that would do the same thing, yet leave the element of surprise to anyone who did not know the Bantu, Egyptian, Greek, Aztec, Indian, Hebrew, Chinese, or Japanese languages.

Daphne and Chrissy usually spent time mastering their knowledge or the training the boys were doing. All four of them had come to believe firmly that knowledge was power. Although the girls themselves never usually trained, they would be able to correct Draco and Jay, offing tips and advice on other things they did.

Draco and Jay thought that Chrissy and Daphne should both be able to defend themselves with out a wand, and bugged them until they finally started training with the knives. They were quickly able to master the knives and stars, being even more accurate than the boys, which was fun to tease them with. The girls did spend some extra time training with them whenever they could, enjoying the knowledge that they could be deadly to anyone who threatened them.

Finally, it was that time of the year again, and the four prepared to go back to school.

.

.

.

School started the same as always. The Magnavir Crew were getting more popular and often found themselves spending a little extra time at the school, talking and hanging out with the older kids. The four of them finished everything they were going over except in dance, which they decided to stay in the ballroom class.

Each of them started winning trophies and medals for their accomplishments in ballroom dancing and gymnastics. Draco and Jay also won awards for wrestling, which they started attending competitions for a few times a month.

In October the small group of children found themselves being interviewed by a muggle reporter who was writing about their special achievements. Jay had charmed the entire school after that to not let anyone who was not told directly by Draco or Daphne, that they could not repeat their last names. He decided that since his name was an alias it was fine if people knew his last name, and publicity for the Armani name could only be a good thing.

It was a small article in the Times magazine, but an article nonetheless. Dani had it framed.

In November something big happened. Jay and Daphne had been without a doubt the best violinists in the school. They still went to their tutoring sessions, but the tutor found that she was learning things from them. They were so extensively advanced that the tutor felt she could go no further in their meetings and told them as much. Jay and Daphne came up with the idea that she could simply critique their own personal songs.

Their tutor was so amazed that she had recorded their music and sent it to someone she had known in a recording studio. They had gotten back to her and requested a meeting with Daphne and Jay the next day. After charming the contract, and all of the people who were attending the meeting (that time with his personality), Jay and Daphne signed a contract allowing for the company to record them and sell their music as long as they made fifty percent of the profit.

Griphook had spoked to both Jay and Daphne and agreed that it would be a major source of income for the future. He had been trying to slightly modernize the bank and had great success. Jay set up a new vault in which all of the money the group made would go. Daphne, Jay, Draco, and Chrissy were the only ones who had access to the vault, and they were each given a new Debit card by Griphook. It had taken him a while, but the goblin had finally perfected the magical card.

Having two children under the age of ten who could create music like Vivaldi made to be a huge hit. The had commercials up instantly with Daphne and Jay silhouetted on a stage, each playing a beautiful part in the song. Jay had created one song that included Draco and Chrissy playing the piano, but it was a very simple part and only in there so that they didn't have to go touring without their two other best friends.

Daphne's father was ignorant to the new development in his daughter's life, and seemed to be paying more attention to his youngest daughter instead, who looked promising in the future socially, where as his oldest was 'only smart'. No one knew what had gotten into him, but Daphne didn't let it bother her.

The group was having a great time with their muggle lives, as well as their wizarding selves. Their website had gained two more members who would talk to them about different styles of fighting and training that were bound to help in the future. So far, only Japanese people had joined 'Magnavir's Crew', but they thought it was better that way.

Gryffindor Isle's walls were completely covered with artwork from the four, as were their own homes. Even the Malfoy's proudly hung the work of their son in the hall. They had almost too many paintings, drawings, ketches, even mosaics. Naturally, they began selling them, all funds getting transfered to their Gringotts account.

Jay was surprised at how quickly his popularity was growing. He and Daphne went on the first of every month, starting in December, playing for a large group of people, usually in a concert hall. The Dean, Dean White, or as Daphne, Jay, Chrissy, and Draco were told to call her, Cathy, was more than okay with them missing the two days on the first of each month. The school was gaining much publicity because of them, as Jay and Daphne accredited much of their success to the school and hard work.

Other students were benefitting as well. With the school's re-recognized glory, many of them were getting signed as dancers, actors, singers, and musicians. Others were newly proclaimed artists. Soon Draco and Chrissy started a blog for their muggle fans: "Magnavir's Crew". They bought camcorders and taped Daphne and Jay doing 'normal' things. They also sold their art work. Chrissy had sold a statue she worked on, not her best mind you, for a few hundred thousand. She had gained some extra publicity, being the daughter of a major designer.

Jay and Draco joked about how quickly his father was growing to the muggle community where he and his son were treated like royalty. Chrissy's father had even persuaded him into wearing some of his designs. After Lucius started wearing Armani wizarding robes, his minions, Crabbe and Goyle, also started wearing the products.

Samantha and Narcissa usually flew with the children the first of every month on a private jet that had been provided to Jay and Daphne for free from their recording studio. Dani would meet with them as soon as she got out of school and could apparate to the concert hall. Dani had mentioned to Minerva how proud she was of her adopted son, Jay, and her god-daughter/niece, Daphne. The older woman was excited for when she would be able to meet the special children. (A/N: the staff at Hogwarts knew of Jay, but didn't know exactly when she had adopted the boy, and never asked many questions on the subject).

Even though they were now gone for two days a month from school, they were still always very ahead of their other friends.

By the end of the school year, the Magnavir Crew have a few million stashed away in their Gringotts account. Chrissy had made some graphic tees for their fans, which were all selling well online.

Draco had taken the Christmas vacation to go with the Armani's snowboarding. Daphne and Jay had attended a small ball where they met many ministry officials who were interested in the young genius' and weren't allowed to go. He had gotten very good at the sport and had been asked to do a commercial for Quicksliver ™, which he made a hefty bit of money from. All of it had gone into the vault as well.

The children were mysterious. No one could find any information on any of them except at their website which was gaining more and more support everyday. As far as the world knew, the young children who wore sunglasses (special made by Chrissy's father) were only known for the one trait, and had outstanding abilities. Naturally, people were drawn to the mystery of it all.

That year the end of the year concert sold out the first week they had tickets. The Prime Minister met them a third time, this time favoring the group of four. Everyone did a great job and the school had made a ton of money.

Concerning their new abilities, they often fooled around in their animagus forms, Jay had been experimenting with the different animals, using the bat's sonar when in that form, the snake's thermal vision, and a spider's web, finding that he was very adept in making designs.

They had not begun their elemental training, saving that for the summer when they had more time to make observations. Since being an elemental was so extremely rare, they had no books to get information from. They had checked the internet, but found nothing enlightening.

The end of the year finally came and they were finally done. Magnavir's Crew stayed at Gryffindor Isle, relaxing after a stressful, fulfilling school year.

***

**A/N: So? Do you like the new development? I know that Jay has a lot of money and all, but I felt bad just having him spend all of it. Anyway, this leaves room for… anything I suppose. :)**

**Review Please!**

**-McSlick**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well, here is the next chapter. It is almost double that of a normal chapter, so I expect a nice long review at the end in return. :) **

**And, just for clarification, Harry is turning ten the summer where this chapter begins, meaning all of the others are already 10. **

**Also, I know that my last chapter wasn't that great and I apologize. I have taken your suggestions to heart though, and I have this masterpiece to show for it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Although doing nothing was relaxing for the four children, they just didn't like it. They rested for three days and finally met at the research room. They made a plan for the rest of the summer, Jay at the master computer, the others on the couch brainstorming.

They decided on a few things. First, Jay came up with the idea of giving money to a Japanese wizarding company that the Japanese government bought all of their technologies from. The others liked the idea, and Daphne took over the operations of the project, setting the dead line for August 1st, the day Jay and Daphne were performing in muggle Tokyo.

The second thing they decided on was increasing their own profits. Draco took over that project, having known a little about what to look for in an investment and such. His father was big with investments as well.

The third was finding new spells to use in duels. Chrissy took over that project, which wasn't surprising as she was the most energetic of the four, and also had a natural talent for dueling.

Jay was simply composing and aggressively training this summer. Having had blocked himself emotionally for years in his childhood, his compositions could make you cry and give you goose bumps. He was so horrible at verbally explaining his feelings, but once he put that wood to his neck, you understood.

Fortunately, Jay's computer could record him as he played freely. Some things made him angry, and went furious, loud. Other things made him sad and were played soft, long. His favorite song was happy, quick-paced, joyous and scattered. He couldn't play any of the songs without Daphne. All of them were perfect as Jay told the story, and Daphne helped him through, giving him continuity after his emotions ran rapid over the violin. He would become so immersed in the music that he would release his magic without even knowing it, making the song truly magical.

They had a schedule that they made and stuck to most of the time.

Monday through Thursday:

500-700: Physical Training: Running, Kick boxing, Weights, etc.

700-800: Breakfast (With Dani)

800-1000: Dueling: Physical and Magical

1000-1200: Elemental Experimentation and Training

1200-1300: Lunch

1300-1400: Regina Time

1400-1600: Relaxing: Horseback riding, chatting, blogging, etc.

1600-2000: Dani's House: Dinner and Hogwarts Tutoring

2000-2200: Project Development

2200-2400: Relax: Showering, Reading, Hanging Out, etc.

Friday:

500-700: Physical Training: Running, Kick boxing, Weights, etc.

700-800: Breakfast (With Dani)

800-1000: Project Development

1000-1200: Elemental Experimentation and Training

1200-1300: Lunch

1300-1400: Regina Time

1400-1600: Dani's House: Hogwarts Tutoring

1600-2300: Outing: SUBWAY! movies, causing trouble, etc.

2300-2400: Relax: Showering, Reading, etc.

Saturdays and Sundays had Draco going home and bonding with his parents. Chrissy and Daphne continued their tradition of shopping on Saturdays. It was interesting whenever someone recognized them on the streets and asked for an autograph. This usually happened on Fridays when they were all together, but it happened once when Daphne was with Chrissy in Paris.

Draco and Chrissy loved the attention and fed into it whenever they could. Daphne and Jay found it extremely amusing whenever they started telling stories about some of the pranks they pull on each other, which, in all actuality, were very amusing. They didn't like being the center of attention whenever it happened and they were recognized, but they were extremely polite and charming whenever they did meet their biggest fan.

Marcus was contacting 'Harry' by bat, not owl, one a month. He was just checking up on the boy, asking if he needed anything. They had become friendlier over the year and met up one Saturday where Jay learned more about the inner workings of the vampires, along with all of the clans Marcus was friendly with and the few that were enemies. Jay was surprised to find that Marcus was over four hundred years old, hence why they made a bigger deal out of a life debt than the wizards did.

It was finally time for the Magnavir Crew's concert in Tokyo, and their tour of the USA the week after. Dani was going with them to Tokyo, but would go back to Hogwarts when they left for the states. Samantha would be joining them for the next two weeks as they toured America. Everyone was excited.

They had taken the record company's private jet. Dani was relaxing, having a massage done by the male flight attendant, while the children were playing their special darts game with daggers.

They conjured a pool table about half way there, and played that until finally Draco and Chrissy fell asleep on the seats. Daphne took a picture of it to make for a good time when Jay was going to tease them of how cute they looked, Chrissy's head on Draco's shoulders, Draco's head on Chrissy's.

Jay and Daphne went to the back of the plane to stash the picture in his backpack. Right after they zipped it up, the plane bounced up and down.

"We're crashing!" Daphne was freaking out. "We're going to die! Bloody hell, we are going to die!"

Jay screamed at her. "DAPHNE!" She snapped out of it and looked at him. He grabbed her hands and stared into her blue eyes. "We will not die. We will be fine. Do you understand?"

She nodded and he continued talking to her as the plane gave another jolt. "This happens with the planes sometimes, but we will be fine. Besides, you are a bird." He smiled as the corners of her mouth twitched upwards. "A very beautiful owl that can fly away if she so wishes." The plane stopped shaking and Daphne closed her eyes, which had started to fill with tears. "Don't cry, Daph. We're alright, it's over." She nodded and a tear slid down her cheek. Jay wiped away the tear for her and slid his arms protectively around her. "Daphne, don't worry. I would never let anything bad happen to you. We're fine now."

Daphne didn't know what happened, but she started to sob uncontrollably into Jay's neck and shoulder. He stayed there; stroking her hair and telling her it would be all right. Never before had Daphne felt that way. She had never been held as she cried. She could even remember the one time when she had been crying and her mother walked up to her and told her a lady doesn't loose herself to her emotions and told her to pull herself together and get cleaned up.

The only people she had ever hugged were her sister, Aunt Dani, Draco, Jay, Chrissy, and Samantha. All of those, with the exception of a few from Aunt Dani after her more recent accomplishments, had just been hello or goodbye hugs. It was so freeing, so liberating, that Daphne just succumbed to her emotions and cried.

Jay was at a loss of what to do. He had never before seen Daphne cry, nor did he ever want to again. He wasn't sure if what he was doing was right, never remembering receiving a hug from anyone but Dani and Narcissa, the latter was a bit awkward as well. He knew what Daphne might be feeling, that scared feeling he used to get whenever he knew a beating was coming, the feeling like you were going to die. It made the adrenaline rush and squeezed all of your insides. He had never cried like that because of emotions, but he had wanted to, so many times. Of course, that would have caused another beating, so he held himself and let the quiet tears fall. Now he could simply compose all of the feelings. He held Daphne closer, knowing in the back of his mind that he would have wanted someone to do just that if he were scared.

Daphne was deeply breathing now and more and more of her weight was on Jay. He soon realized that she had fallen asleep. Carefully, he picked her up and brought her to her seat. When he put her down he went to leave, but Daphne's hand reached out and grabbed his sleeve. "No… Stay…" she mumbled, moving drowsily in her chair.

Jay smiled and laid himself in the chair next to her. He conjured some comfy warm blankets, wrapping one around Daphne and the other around himself. Neither realized that they were holding hands.

The rest of the trip was uneventful. They preformed for over a thousand people on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday: standing ovations every time.

Daphne was able to successfully get a meeting with the president of the wizarding technology company she had been emailing, and took Chrissy with her. Fortunately for her, he was very well involved in the muggle world and had seen her and Jay's performance. With Jay's 'magical music', the man had only the best to say about it.

The president gave her an outline of what the company did and planned to do, their accomplishments and so forth. He had agreed to her proposal and gave Daphne a black plate they had invented. It hooked up to the computer and materialized all of your non-living purchases on top of it.

Daphne had brought a contract with her, one she and Griphook had gone over a few times. The lawyer of the company reviewed it quickly as they talked and said it was a good contract. It was signed and magically poofed off to the Gringotts vault.

Draco and Jay were out shopping, looking for more knives to add to their collection. They had found all of the knives they could (not utensils though) and put them all together in their research room where they hung on the wall. They did keep the knives Draco bought in Japan the first time they went, just for protection and entertainment.

Jay was able to find out where the 'sketchy' area was. Once they arrived at the basement door, he and Draco downed some aging potions. After they grew a few inches and lost the baby fat look, they went through the door, hoods up.

The space was huge. It was a lot like a flea market. Draco punched a guy out when he tried to pick pocket him, and people noticed but did not say anything. They looked around for a while and bought everything they could. They left, backpack filled to the prim with illegal potion ingredients, books, and a small tiger. Jay transfigured the tiger into a kitten and cursed the man when no one was looking; giving him a rash in an area no man wanted a rash.

Their potion was wearing off and they rushed to leave. When they arrived at the hotel, Daphne and Chrissy were talking to Dani when Daphne suddenly stopped talking and looked at Jay weird. "What?" She asked him.

Jay was baffled. "Um, how was your meeting?" He guessed.

"No, did you just do that?" She pointed to her head, then was alerted by something and looked around again.

Chrissy was concerned. "Daphne, are you alright?" She asked, touching her arm lightly. "Why don't we sit down?"

Daphne brushed her off. "No, I'm fine. Someone just- there it is again! Who is doing that?!" She peered at all of them.

Dani configured a chair. "Daphne, sit down. None of us are doing anything."

Draco stepped forward. "What have you eaten today, Daphne?"

Daphne's eyes landed on the kitten and it was like a light went off in her head. "Oh, never mind. Its just Rex." She smiled at everyone's confused faces, and then laughed. "That isn't a kitten. It's a tiger. The same kind as Regina, I'm willing to bet." She walked forward and took Rex, who snuggled into her, content. "He doesn't like being a kitten and would like an explanation."

"Oh," Jay said, now understanding. Rex and Daphne had the same connection he and Regina had. "Yeah, sorry, Rex. We can't change you back for a while, as we're leaving today for the states. Can't let the muggles know that we're carrying around a small tiger."

Draco and Jay went for a speed round of shopping before going to the hotel where they were checking out. They had been able to buy a hundred more throwing stars, all sharpened to deadly perfection. They had a few more they bought which were a little bit different but they wanted to train with them as well as they would make for a slight challenge to learn to throw.

They left for the states that night, first destination L.A.

Samantha met them with a limo at the airport. They enjoyed the ride to the hotel, even if they had gotten stuck in traffic for two hours. Rex made quite the interesting guest.

Regina kept bugging Jay about Rex, until Jay just told her to see through his eyes and see for herself. She didn't like that they had transformed him into a little kitten, calling it an outrage. Jay knew she knew why they did it, and shut her up by telling her that Rex was going to be brought to Gryffindor Isle when they got back. She was much nicer after that.

They did a little bit of shopping in LA, but mostly they just looked around. It wasn't as impressive as Tokyo or Rome, but it was all right. They were all complemented at some point for their undeniable style thanks to the girls' perfect sense of style.

Draco and Jay were trying to find some place where they could buy guns, knowing that America was very relaxed with the deadly devices. The next day they attended a baseball game, enjoying it, but leaving early, as it quickly got old. Jay and Draco had bought two baseball hats each, and Jay refused to take it off.

Daphne despised the hat, saying that it just didn't go well with Jay's look. After looking around she had finally found him the perfect one. It was made by under armor; their logo was white on the black material. Everyone agreed that Jay looked much better in the black cap.

Jay didn't want to throw out his first baseball cap ever, so he put it on Daphne's head. She was about to take it off when she caught her reflection and stopped. All she did was straighten the cap a bit, and then she put her glasses on and beamed at the rest of them. "Good, my plan worked. The hat is all MINE." Jay laughed and pushed her, receiving a punch to the arm where he was left whimpering. Neither of them took of their gifts that day.

Jay and Daphne had surprised their audience by playing for them the latest song he had created. Not only had they received a standing ovation, but they had been pulled aside by a Times publisher who had requested their being on the cover of the August. He offered to do their interview on the plane ride to Houston, TX. As Draco and Chrissy had not helped them in their summer concerts, something they hadn't wanted to do but only agreed to in the first place so that they could go with Jay and Daphne while touring, it would only be about Daphne and Jay.

Jay left it up to Daphne. She agreed to it, reasoning that it would be great publicity for them and that it was something prestigious in the muggle community. Samantha added that it would be good to have role models like them for the younger children (she was reading a magazine that had one of the muggle actors on it, going _back_ to rehab). They gave the excited reporter the flight information; Samantha made the call to allow him onto the jet. Everyone was getting ready to leave to go to Houston.

Upon arriving at the jet, they met up with the reporter. He had a computer ready. Draco and Chrissy would be there during the interview, but the story was going to be all about Daphne and Jay's accomplishments.

The man asked them each a million questions. One of them being Daphne's last name, but they told him that was privileged information that they didn't want getting out for security reasons. He understood, having heard it before, and told them that he would just title the main article "Daphne and Jay: Answers to the Mystery of the Dynamic Duo". No one had any problems with the names. They answered most of the questions, Jay having told the heartbreaking story of his parents death by car crash, how he had been sent to live with his aunt in Italy, where we was beaten and abused for six years before Daniella, his adoptive mother, had found him and taken him under her wing, even though she was only twenty herself.

The reporter, Tom, was intrigued by his story. Daphne told him how Daniella was her God Mother and Aunt whom she was living with at the moment. She didn't have much of a story to tell, just that she was grateful that her God Mother was such an amazing person.

Tom had told them that they were going to make an amazing story to tell. He gave them times that he had scheduled for their photo shoot for the magazine that were going to be taken the day after their last performance in New York City, their last stop in the USA. They gave Tom some backstage passes for their performance the last night in NYC since he was so nice to them. They let it slip that there was going to be something of a grand finale and that they would probably not get a chance to speak with him afterward, but gave him their personal emails and bid him a good day. Samantha later explained that it was more than worth it to be nice to reporters and to never be on the bad side of one. They were happy they had been so nice to Tom.

In Houston Draco had much more success. He was able to buy a bunch of different pistols, revolvers, rifles, semi-automatics, etc. He spent over $50,000 in firearms, in one day. He and Chrissy had taken aging potions and confused the man into forgetting all about their licenses.

After having bought all of the guns, Chrissy decided that they needed to be able to practice with them and bought a bunch of paintballs and paintball gear. She spent over $10,000 on all of the paintball supplies, defending her buy by pointing the loaded paintball at Draco's face, to which no more questions were asked.

Draco was able to hide all of the things he had bought, as well as learn a little bit about something of a smuggling route going on in London. The man who sold them their things told them that his friend, Bill, traveled to London every month with new shipments of ammunition.

Jay was very excited to learn about Draco's find. The two boys went out to buy books that they could find on guns, purchasing almost an entire Barnes & Noble worth of books. They were astounded at the variety of books in the USA, having never looked at the bookstores in muggle London, and only seeing a small shack-like one in Tokyo, where most of the books had gone electronic.

Jay had to buy another backpack to fit all of their new things. Draco bought one also, putting all of the guns and ammo into it, while Jay put all of his books into his.

Their next stop was Washington D.C., they were performing one night in the White House before continuing to NYC. The four children had a surprisingly good time with the President. He had children around there age who were learning the violin because of Jay. They had their pictures taken with the President, not for them, but for him. Magnavir's Crew easily charmed the royalty of the USA elite, Draco and Chrissy working their natural magic, Daphne and Jay being modest and pithy in the background.

Jay was scared that his friend was going to build something of an ego soon, but was relieved when he saw no such thing happen. Draco was still his normal self when they were on the plane headed to see the city of lights itself.

NYC welcomed Magnavir's Crew with open arms. People in the city would stop the group to chat for a little while instead of just asking for autographs. Jay and Daphne found themselves loving the city as a whole, Chrissy and Draco agreeing whole-heartedly.

Draco was able to get the emails of quite a few people who were involved in the same business as the Houston man, except much more promising. He had bought a few more guns there, all under the radar. They all promised to keep in touch, and Draco found himself liking all the sneaking around he had been able to do when he reflected on it later.

Jay and Daphne had a great opening night. They were going to be playing for three nights, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. They had completely sold out Madison Square Garden every single night, something that made the paper again. Jay and Daphne had come up with the idea to play a different song to end their performance every night, a previously unheard song, one of the ones that were going to be recorded in the fall. The fans loved it.

The photo shoot went very well. Jay wore his sunglasses and his scar was not showing at all thanks to magical and muggle make up. His hair was in its usual pristine form, impeccably well kept. He had his head bowed into his violin, concentration etched into his features. He was in only his white Armani shirt, the top three buttons undone and his sleeves rolled up. His pants were black and formal, with a tidy belt and his favorite buckle, a plain old copper one that had once been his grandfathers. It gave him the perfect look of someone old fashioned which the older women thought was adorable, but Daphne could hear them saying how hot they thought the young boy would be.

"_Oh, my… When he grows up he will be quite the heartbreaker… With that hair, those eyes, and you can already see some of those muscles… What woman will be able to resist him?"_ All of those things had embarrassed Daphne when she heard them, but she just ignored it. She herself was busy dealing with complements of her own figure and style. She was wearing one of her custom dresses that Chrissy's father had made for her. It was a dark blue, silk with ruffles. Her own hair was down, held back by two small braids that had been taken from the hair near her ears, and pinned in the back to ensure that no hair got in her way while she played. She had her eyes closed in the main photo where she was with Jay. They were facing each other, bodies slightly bent, almost craning to one another. Daphne's face was natural and soft, calm in concentration, where as Jay looked as if to be fighting a battle with his inner self. His black hair and dark tanned skin made the picture a perfect opposite between the two, as Daphne was delicately white with her blonde hair.

Everyone was excited for the new issue. Those who had had the chance to read the article before hand had all met with Jay and Daphne to congratulate them. They bore the attention with a grace and pleasantness despite how much they disliked it. Jay was just happy that he was able to hide behind his sunglasses the entire time.

They had three other pictures, which they were able to choose that would be in the article itself. One picture had been of Chrissy, Draco, Daphne, and Jay that had been taken while they were in Italy during the spring. They gave it to the people who adored the picture.

Jay's picture was of him sitting on a wooden stool, small smile on his face. One hand held the delicate neck of his violin up on his thigh and the other held the bow. He had refused to remove his sunglasses this time, claiming them to be something of a signature where he was concerned.

Daphne was perfectly poised, staring at the camera with her dark blue eyes shining. She wore no make up on her face, giving her the perfect persona of an innocent young lady. There was also a small smile on her face, but that was only because she could see Jay making faces behind the cameraman, pretending to be checking himself in a mirror.

They gave their photographer two passes to the performance the next day, telling him that they had a special treat and something of a grand finale planned. When they left, people were begging him for the tickets.

Their last two performances went amazingly well. They had yet to get a single bad review. On E! they were featured as the children of the future to look out for. Apparently, Draco and Chrissy had posted a video of each of them practicing their songs for chorus. E! had gotten a copy of the video and asked Simon Cowell about it as a joke, but the man admitted that they were amazingly talented and he could find nothing wrong with them. Everyone was surprised.

Because they were on the front of the magazine, Daphne and Jay were going to receive the magazine every month for free as long as they were in business. Companies that wanted to have the rights to say that they were chosen by Daphne and Jay also gave them other free things, which they had asked be returned.

The last night was amazing on all counts. Jay played his most amazing piece with Daphne. It moved everyone in the room. Jay had played the song, first creating it thinking about the last day he had seen his uncle's hand. He played about fear, the pain and anguish, everything that was going through him that night. He had added in the feelings of want he had, want of a family, for his mother, the want of his father. It had made many crying at that point. Then the beauty and wonder had appeared, pulling the song out from the river of sorrow. All of the love he had ever felt, even love that he could remember once having from his own parents, the joy the love brought; all of it wrapped into the powerful ending of the song.

Daphne was unable to play the song the first time that Jay had presented it to her. She could not keep up with such greatness. Jay helped her through it and they had finally perfected it. When they first played it for their friends after getting it perfect, they were astonished. Draco and Chrissy just sat there, mouths slightly open. After a moment, they both stood up and told him there weren't words for how amazing the song was. Jay could feel the pride swell up and smiled at Daphne, who smiled right back.

After they played the song for their audience, they finished, standing there, panting. Daphne and Jay just looked at each other for a minute, not even noticing the dead silence in the room. Then Jay let out a sigh of relief and smiled at Daphne. They had done it perfectly. She smiled right back, and they turned together toward the crowd.

As soon as they turned to the crowd there was a deafening roar. Everyone person was standing, cheering wildly. It went on for over ten minutes before finally Jay and Daphne gave their final bow and walked off the stage, crowd still cheering. Jay had titled the song "Servit Amare", or "The Savior of Love" in Latin (A/N: Sorry, that was my own personal translation… I'm actually not sure if I did it right, so I provided the English title as well… xD).

They left for England that night.

*

*

*

Upon arriving in England, they all took a day to get over the extreme jet lag they had from literally moving across the world in a short period of time.

Regina and Max kicked it off amazingly and spent all of their time together. It was very fortunate that they were the same age because Jay doubted that they would be half as friendly if either one was any more mature than the other.

Once they were back on their normal track (which was the next day), they started with their training again. They had each started using one of the pistols that Draco had bought, having read a few of the books they had bought. They new basically everything there was to know about guns, even theories on how to aim so that you had the perfect shot every time.

It was Tuesday when they started training with the guns, also using the new shiny metal death traps during their free time since none of them were perfect with it yet. By Thursday they had gone through quite a bit of ammo. Draco had planned ahead and had started perfecting his conjuring charm on the bullets. He was very good at it now, and had taught the others how to do it.

Friday they decided to have their very first paintball fight. It was boys versus girls, and the girls won. The boys surrendered at the end, completely covered with pink paint, and had to clean the island, as the losers were supposed to.

They told Dani about their new game and she gave a smirk when she heard that the girls had won. She went with them for dinner and to see a movie that night.

Everyone went home over the weekend. Jay was told that he should be getting the magazine on Sunday morning, specially delivered. Everyone was excited for it and Dani invited all of the families over for dinner.

She was surprised when her brother declined. He had done so saying that he had higher people to meet with, people his muggle loving daughter wouldn't know. Dani decided it was better if she didn't tell Dani about the incident and instead said that her father was away on business.

The Armani's and Malfoy's had arrived early on Sunday. Jay had just received his copy of Times magazine and all of the children ran to his room where they found him reading it to Daphne.

It was a moving and touching article. Tom had really been able to capture the reader starting first by telling the people of the horrors of Jay's childhood, later saying in Jay's words how it was "… something out of a book. Like my own personal fairy tale ending. I guess you could say that with experiences you grown, and I grew from those experiences as well as my recent ones…" Then he explained the accomplishments of both Daphne and Jay. He included how they were both going to a prestigious school in London with their two best friends, Chrissy and Draco (there was a photo along with a mini-article about Chrissy Armani), and all of the different awards they had won before turning ten.

The article continued to compliment them on their charm and spark that Tom said was rare for today's generation. He rendered them the perfect models of society; people whom others of all ages could look on with wonder and hope.

Tom finished with his own retelling of Jay's newest composition "Servit Amare" which was a twelve-minute song that had been told with such fervor and passion that it had stunned the audience to speechlessness afterward. It was a song that he was sure history would cherish as one of the greatest masterpieces of all time, in the same group as Mozart, Vivaldi, so on and so forth.

When Jay finished he just sat there. Then he looked up. "I bet we're going to really be able to sell our next release well," he joked to Daphne. She laughed and threw a conjured pillow at him.

They went downstairs to give the article to Dani who had been waiting to read it. She and the others read it, and then continued on to dinner. Afterward, Daphne and Jay preformed the song for everyone. It got the same reaction as it always did, that same stunned silence for a minute or so, then great praise. Even Lucius had been stunned into silence by the awesomeness of the song.

They continued on their training for the next two weeks until school commenced again. They were doing a few different things with their schedules. None of them were going to continue with their private lessons. Draco was excellent at the guitar, though they kept that private, and Chrissy could go no further on the drums. They had both perfected the instruments to the extent where they could be tutors to the younger students.

They had also dropped their writing classes as they weren't doing anything with writing in their future and none of them were as good at poetry as they were with the other subjects. They picked up a different class in place, which was based on a computer program, Photoshop.

The weeks continued on. At the end of September Daphne and Jay had finished recording their newest album that was going to be released the next week, being featured on iTunes.

Chrissy had been working on designs to go on tee shirts and had made a number of new ones. The biggest hit was the one with a pair of sunglasses crossed with a violin.

Draco's paintings were making a fortune as well. He was reaching new heights in his talent and could create masterpieces. He refused to give out any rights, claiming that art 'wasn't meant to be copied'.

Draco had also made a few very good investments in Japanese companies on the suggestion of their online wizarding buddies. All of them now knew whom Jay and his friends were known as in the muggle world, but promised to keep it a secret.

The four had started a group that met on Fridays to play paintball. Jay had bought out a vacant building that had once been used as a warehouse. After fixing it up magically with Dani and Daphne, he set about creating his wonderful palace. It was made only for children whom they went to school with, so that they could bond on a new level. Magnavir's Crew invited their friends from their grade to come with them, telling them that they could borrow some equipment the first few weeks until they had their own. Almost everyone got permission to go, Cathy allowing it upon the pleading of her favorite students. No one was disappointed.

When the new album was finally released, Jay and Daphne had broken records for their classical music sales. They broke even more, being only ten and having such accomplishments.

As a result, their website was bombarded with new fans, many of whom began buying Chrissy's clothing as well as her father's. Their recording agent had notified Jay and Daphne that people wanted to buy the rights to their music, but they refused. Daphne did sign off for their music to be used in a particular muggle film that she had heard was going to be good, and they were paid graciously in return.

They continued with their elemental training during the year, and it was really starting to pick up. Chrissy could create a ball of fire in her hand. Draco could take water, shape it, and turn it into ice. Daphne was able to pull rocks up from the earth to create something like a shield when she was outside, and was able to tell where you were standing if she put her hand on a wall or a desk connected to the floor. Jay could make a mini tornado and was able to do everything the others could as well.

Their Gringotts account was quickly becoming extensively filled. So much so that Griphook had told Jay that it would be a good idea to start buying real estate. Draco jumped at the chance at having something more to do, having become bored with looking for new businesses after he had over doubled their gold in his investments.

Jay kept up his friendly contacts with the vampire. After having met them again before Christmas, Chrissy had become something of a friend to Rose, the young vampire they had saved. They wrote to each other a few times a month also.

For Christmas that year Jay and Daphne were going to be going to the ministry ball again. This time Dani had asked the Minister if they could preform a piece for them all and he had reluctantly accepted, only because he had heard that Dani's adoptive son, niece, and their two friends had all passed six OWLs the year prior.

Draco had gone with his mother and father that year. He invited Chrissy to join him as his guest and was relieved she had accepted since he would have his dancing partner with him. When it was time for Daphne and Jay's piece, Chrissy and Draco took the floor moving along gracefully and with practiced ease. People had only good things to say about both pairs.

The school year continued much as the last had, except with a few noticeable changes. The school itself had almost double the amount of students that they remembered there being. It was all good though, because none of them had a problem with the Magnavir Crew. Yes, there were a few jealous children here and there, but they were all scorned by the other students if they spoke badly about the treasured bunch.

The PSS, paintball secret society, kept meeting every friday night. Chrissy had made special outfits for everyone, the Magnavir's crew in white, the rest in black, which featured a paint smear on the back with the initials PSS inside it. Everyone who wanted to gain entrance to the warehouse needed to be wearing a shirt or sweatshirt that they had given out at school. If you weren't wearing one you were mysteriously shot in the back with a paintball and continued to be shot at until you did leave. There were not exceptions.

Jay and Daphne toured one city every month on the first. Everywhere they went was sold out weeks before their performance. This year they had asked to take the summer off as a vacation to which they received no objections.

Slowly Draco was gathering more and more property all over the world. Mainly he had bought land in Europe whenever he could, but he had also made purchases in America, Japan, China, and a major purchase in Russia that was very inexpensive for the amount of land they had bought. They made sure to always have at least fifteen million in the vault, but they still had over ten digits worth after the purchase in Russia.

Griphook was doing well also. He wasn't only helping Draco with his real estate, but he was also finding his own companies that he would suggest Jay put his money towards. They were all profiting very well.

Daphne was steadily building up alliances all over Japan. She had been spending her time chatting with the people they had met there whom had checked their website. All of them were very interested in their cause and had read up on the Dark Lord and agreed with their theory that he would one day come back and rise to power and that he must be stopped. They had pointed her in the right direction many times and she was able to find a website that would magically sell guns which she started to build up something of an arsenal with. Other products were bought as well, mainly potions ingredients. They made potions every weekend so as to be prepared for anything.

Chrissy's curse findings were reaching new heights. Her tables on the computer were outstanding. Daphne had gotten everyone's permission and sent a copy to their Japanese friends. Along with that she had found some very helpful old rituals as well.

"It says that magesight will give us the ability to see magic. As an example it says: _You can see the magic around a magical person. The more magical they are that moment, the brighter the fog around them is. This can work on animals as well. If you see a werewolf and a wolf, the werewolf would have a glow/fog around them where as the wolf would not. You can continue seeing the glow of the magic even if your eyes are closed or if you are in the pitch black. You will also have the ability to dismiss the sight if you choose to not use it._" Chrissy looked up at them. "I think it would be a good idea. I mean, if we can see the magic around someone, then we would be able to see them even when they are invisible or in the dark."

Jay nodded. "Yeah, this might be something we should do. What do we need?"

They were in the research room and Chrissy pulled up the book and found the section on magesight, blowing it up so that Jay could see. "Good thing we picked that up in China last year," Jay muttered. He looked over at Draco. "Think we can brew some up? It only takes about a half hour."

Draco nodded. "Yeah, seems simple enough. The ingredients are a bit sketchy though… I guess that's what you would expect from a dark potion." He left the room to go and get everything. Jay set up all of the areas, Daphne getting out everyone's computers and placing them on each table, the instructions right there in front of them.

Chrissy looked happy with her find. She made a note in their personal records of the magesight ritual commencing, then got to her station just as Draco walked it, ingredients following right behind him. Regina and Rex both growled with distaste that they were using the skin of a dead tiger, but left the room instead of putting up a fuss. They agreed that the four should do anything they could to get ahead, they just didn't want to be there when it happened.

The brewing went smoothly and finally it was time for them to drink it. "All at once?" Jay asked. The others nodded. "Okay. One, two, three-"

Each of them downed the bottle and took in a sharp breath afterward. It was very cold and did something of a numbing to their throats. Once it hit their stomaches, they looked up in amazement. Draco had a bluish color surrounding his features, Chrissy had a reddish color, Daphne a golden color, and Jay had a silvery one. They closed their eyes. Each could tell where the other was. They could even dimly see where the bottles that had just contained the potions were. They laughed and ran outside, noticing that they could tell which animals were magical and which were not. They liked walking around with their new vision. It made their day just that much more colorful.

.

.

.

It was only a few days until the school year was over and everyone was getting excited for the end of the year concert. Daphne and Jay had gone over to Daphne's house to give Daphne's sister a picture she had made.

When they arrived, the house elf welcomed them. They asked where Daphne's sister was and were told that she was out on the patio with Master and Mistress. They went outside to the beautiful garden and found there was something of a small meeting going on. Two other families were there, Crabbe and Goyle. Lucius had been spending less and less time with the two and more with his newer Italian chums.

"Hello Mother, Father. I am sorry to be interrupting. Is my sister here at all?" She asked politely.

"Actually, Daphne, you have come at a rather good time," her father answered, disregarding her question. "The Crabbes here have signed a marriage contract concerning your sister and we were just about to celebrate." Although her face did not change in anyway, Jay noticed the sudden swirl of magic around his best friend and walked up to her side, concerned. "The Goyles and us were just talking of future possibilities involving your involvement with there family. Your mother and I think it would be a very wise decision as the Malfoys have taken back their previous offer." He turned and smiled something ugly at Goyle Senior. "Actually, we had decided it is a good decision and were going to sign off on it."

Jay's mind was racing a mile a minute. He knew that once her father signed that contract, as soon as she came of age she was going to be magically bound to the younger Goyle, who was currently sitting on the floor with Crabbe, picking his nose. He stepped forward. "Sir, does this mean you have disregarded my own offer?" Daphne's breathe hitched and he could feel her staring at him.

The man looked surprised, then upset. "I wasn't aware that you were making an offer, Jay."

Jay cleared his throat, standing taller. He took out a wand and silently cast the mufflato charm on everyone except for the Greengrasses, then a binding charm that would allow them to mention this to no one. "I, Jay Magnavir, Lord Potter, last Heir of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Evans and Potter, am here by offering the marriage of Jay Magnavir to Daphne Greengrass, in which she will be accepted into the noble house of Magnavir." While the rest of the people at the table were swatting stupidly at their ears, Daphne's father was sitting there completely dumbfounded. "Do you or do you not accept my offer made to the Greengrass' ancient and noble house?"

"Accept," he squeaked.

Jay nodded. "Then you will not be able to mention my ancestry to anyone. If you do so, you will find yourself cursed and unable to speak. I will not be able to reverse the spell."

The man now looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

"These are my terms. You will not mention anything other than Daphne being bound to me, Jay Magnavir. No one is going to know of my ancestry unless I tell them, for it is cursed information. Do you understand?"

The man realized just whom he was dealing with and nodded. Jay canceled the spell on the others. "I am sorry to disappoint you, Mr Goyle, but the lovely Daphne Greengrass has already been bound to marriage with me."

Daphne's hand clutched Jay's cloak. He turned and could read her expression perfectly. Lets leave, it said.

Jay and Daphne flooed back to Dani's house, but no one was there. Daphne stood there, staring at the wall. Jay came up behind her. "I'm sorry if you didn't want that to happen. I should have asked." He was surprised when she turned to him, tear streaked, and clutched him in a hug.

"No, Jay," she sobbed. "Thank you." He could hardly understand her, but he wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. "He wanted me to marry that… that… _thing_!" She was hysterical. "I'm sorry you have to marry me when we get older. I don't expect anything, honest." She sobbed again. "Oh, _God. _Did you _see _him?" She was still crying angry sobs, and Jay could only guess what she was saying. "He was just sitting there, picking his nose. Did my father think that I would be happy with _that?_"

Jay rubbed her back. "Well think of it from your father's perspective. He probably saw little Goyle Jr digging for gold up there, and thought that when he finally found the gold, that he would make you happy with it." Daphne stopped crying and chuckled a little. "I understand if you don't want to get married when we grow up, I just didn't want you being forced into a relationship with a _gold digger._" She laughed again, understanding the double meaning. "We'll think about it when we get there though. Let's not worry about it now, we have a dance to rehearse."

She took another minute but soon pulled herself together, feeling much better after Jay's reassurance. "Yes, you are right. Thank you Jay." He nodded and gave her a small kiss on the cheek which left her cheek tingling. She went to the bathroom to get cleaned up and Jay waited for in front of the floo for Dani to arrive.

.

.

.

Dani had been nothing sort of furious. Actually, that would be the understatement of the year, calling Dani only furious. Usually she could compose even the worst of her emotions, but she was just livid after hearing what had happened. Jay had to send some wind at her to keep her from leaving before he finished telling her what had happened.

She had sat there, asking Jay if he knew what he had done to which he answered yes. Then she wrapped him in a hug, telling him how proud she was of him and how she would figure it all out later.

Jay told her that they had plenty of time and not to rush. They still had to go to Hogwarts before she even needed to worry about that.

Dani agreed and asked Jay if he was going to give Daphne one of his house' rings, as she recalled seeing some of them the summer when they had unpacked all of the trunks.

Jay had remembered the ring after his offer was accepted, but also remembered that he didn't want anyone to know his true identity. Since his mother had worn the house ring, he just decided that he was going to buy a new one that would be known as the Magnavir ring. A placement/promise ring until they were fifteen and could get legally engaged.

Dani let Jay go out after he had taken an aging potion and went to check on her god daughter who she knew was going to be having a hard time.

Jay decided to first get a bag of jewels from his vault at Gringotts. Griphook took him down to the Gryffindor vault and commented that Jay was going to become a very fit wizard when he was older.

Inside the vault Jay took out his old moleskin. It had a bunch of things in it still, but he decided to just dump them all out and start anew. He went threw diamonds and other precious jewels, picking out a number of small ones until he had what he thought was enough.

Griphook referred him to a man he knew in a store down a ways from Gringotts. Jay went there and selected a band of platinum, it was neither silver nor gold, and gave the man the rocks and described what he wanted. The man went to the back and came out a few minutes later. He handed Jay the ring and asked him if that was what he wanted. Jay smiled at the man, who then explained that it was a magical fit, meaning that it would fit Daphne's finger no matter how big or small it was.

Jay was able to pay the man with a single diamond he had brought, but he gave him a few more just because he liked the man. He went to the station and flooed back to Dani's, the potion wearing off just in time.

He stood outside Daphne's door and inspected the ring once more. It was a platinum band with diamonds of the same size the entire way around. There were two diamonds separated by a normal spectacular white diamond that was supposed to be the front. One of the diamonds was emerald in color, the same as his eyes. The other was a dark blue, the same as her own eyes. He hoped Daphne liked it.

Jay knocked on the door and walked in a moment later when it opened. Daphne and Dani were sitting on Daphne's bed, having just finished with "the talk". Daphne was looking at Jay questioningly and he smiled timidly at her. "Well, I have to claim you as my own since you are a witch and so obviously inferior to me," he stuck out his chest. "A wizard."

He found himself on the floor a moment later as pillows were being sent at his head. "I surrender!" He choked out from under a pile of pillows. "Witches are superior to wizards in every way, shape and form!"

They were all laughing as Jay stumbled out of the pile. He walked over to Daphne's bed and sat down next to her. "Want to see the Magnavir placement ring?"

Daphne nodded and gave him her hand. Jay slipped the ring onto her finger, watching as it got smaller and magically shrunk to the perfect size. Daphne and Dani examined it. "Oh, it's beautiful. Thank you, Jay." She smiled and gave him a brief hug. Dani commented on his excellent taste. After they all finished admiring it, Daphne and Jay went to the research room where they could practice their dancing.

.

.

.

The Magnavir Crew all did wonderfully in their end of the year concert. Jay and Daphne played a song near the end for everyone and bowed, leaving the stage.

They had said hello to the Minister again, whom they were now on a first name basis with, and wished him luck as he was running for re-election. They received a very large smile in return.

Jay had told the others what had happened early that week, and they were all angry and sad for Daphne. Dani and Daphne had decided to ignore every aspect of their former family. Dani felt so ashamed of what her brother did that she even warded her floo against him and his sister. She left it open still for her other niece, but doubted that she would be seeing her before she went to Hogwarts.

Jay and Daphne weren't any different with each other, except for a few things here and there. They might not have even noticed, but they had begun talking about their future home. Jay asked Daphne where she wanted to live when they got older and she had said Gryffindor Isle. Although it was a good idea, Jay also thought that they would need somewhere to present as a home. Daphne looked into the possibility of one day living in one of their Italian homes. Chrissy liked the idea.

They spend the next few days as they traditionally did, relaxing at Gryffindor Isle until they were too bored of doing nothing to continue.

* * *

**A/N: So? Do you hate me, or love me? lol, you don't need to answer that.**

** I do want to know, however, if you want the next chapter to be detailed like this one, or summerized like the previous one?**

**Thanks!**

**-McSlick **

* * *


	8. UP FOR ADOPTION

Up for adoption!

Dear Readers,

Thank you for the reviews. I am sorry to say that I was in an accident while I was writing my stories. I do not feel the need to continue them, sadly. I apologize for the lateness, though my heart is warmed by the reviews you all gave.

If you would like to take over the story, I will take chapters for one week. Who ever I feel is the most capable of continuing the story and finishing it best, I will hand it over to them. I hope many of you will embrace the story and take heart the continuation of it, since I cannot.

Thank you,

McSlick


End file.
